


Wakfu Wars: Fallen

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Fragments - Alternate Universe short stories [4]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars - All Media Types, Wakfu
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fan Characters, Literature, Original Character(s), Romance, Shipping, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Short stories for the Wakfu and Star Wars crossover called Wakfu Wars. This crossover was created and run by songofnanuk13 @ DeviantArt and was a group collaboration with various storylines.How far she had fallen from grace. Lost in the Force, in life, in space. Betrayal and the fear of loss made her act and doomed her to wander between light and dark. A grey Jedi, a fallen Jedi... it didn't matter what others or she called herself; the struggle against the Sith taint had begun and so had the search for the one sole person she clung to with hope. Will Alys find what who she's looking for and bring him back home or will she turn away from the light and join the Dark Side?





	1. Doubt

What system was this again? It took a few seconds to remember after reaching out with her senses for what felt like days. Her calm but tense expression twitched when the small wonder unbalanced her focus just enough for the humming of the ship’s innerworks to become noticeable, a sound she tried to ignore… without much success. Her head tilted with an unnerved incline while her surroundings became more prominent and her senses dulled, causing irritation to bubble up.

“Stay,” she whispered to lecture herself and tried to bring back the mental image of the one she was searching for. Scales as white as pearls and blue as the Fecian afternoon skies. She remembered him well, but the time she spent in space and on the run had begun to make everything hazy and distant in her mind. She was no longer certain and without guidance. 

Adamaï remained elusive and so was Dame Echo, the one who lured the young dragon away from the female Eliatrope. Alys had traversed many systems in search of him, trading and bargaining with all sorts of folk in the hopes to find him and the ones responsible for the tragedy that tore her away from all she loved, but every trail she found lead to a dead end. Even flickers of his presence within the Force weren’t enough for her to pinpoint him, but she kept on trying. She needed to get him back before she would lose him to the Dark side.

Her eyes snapped open when a heavy vibration and an accompanying rumble penetrated her fading concentration, her meditation rudely and roughly interrupted. The mental vision she had of one she considered family dispersed like dust and it only flared up the annoyance she felt. The thin cushion she sat on felt cold, but so did the air of the small space she found herself in, a small room in the back of her ship in which she would sleep and meditate. Reaching out with her spirit and senses for so long left her body numb, but that wasn’t the reason for the chill. A suppressed vexation was one of the reasons though.

She brought herself up to a standing while the muscles in her legs protested to the sudden movement after being still for hours, her wheat colored locks of hair and wings  of her own Wakfu swiftly hidden by the dark hood she pulled over her head before she faced a covered window. With a single push of a button and a loud rattling, the metal blinds covering the window on the outside jarred before sliding and folding upwards, allowing a blinding light from outside to fill the small room. No sun shone, but the white of snow was awfully bright after searching the darkness of her mind and the Force.

“TD-4D, what are you doing?” The sigh she let out after she released the comlink button was but a small vent to how she felt, the desolate view out of the window not getting her attention until the comlink crackled in response and a few chirps and beeps came through. Alys looked at the snow covered scenery as she listened to the incoming answer, before the dull dark grey of the repair and landing dock reminded her she wasn’t in the middle of the wilderness. The shapes of other docked ships were visible through the curtain of falling snow, the technomagic droids that were programmed to continuously sweep the uncovered deck and keep it snow free quickly moving by to do their jobs. TD-4D on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. “Another fuse gave out? And how exactly did that happen? I thought you installed new ones recently,” she said after the droid belonging to her ship fell silent, though more aggressive sounding chirping soon followed across the comlink, the droid's objections all too obvious. “Please stop blaming the ship, TD-4D, and fix it. Neither of us want to be here any longer than we have to, so the sooner you fix the fuses and refuel the ship, the faster we can get into hyperspace.”

She closed her eyes when a few angry beeps sounded, the droid’s frustration shared with her. Of all the ships she could have taken in midst of the chaos, she chose _this_ one. She was lucky enough it had a functioning hyperdrive and a willing droid, or else she wouldn’t have made it this far into the Krosmoz. Not that she had much of a choice back then… Everything was crumbling all around her, around him, around them. She didn’t even make it in time, no matter that she cast everything aside and rushed head over heels to where Yugo was fighting that abomination. She was too late.

The following silence after TD-4D said its piece and continued with repairs felt heavier than she expected. What she wouldn’t do for a smile or the sound of laughter… The sudden coolness of glass sent shivers down her spine after she unexpectedly leaned forward and rested her forehead against the window, the freezing view adding to the sense it was just as cold inside the ship as it was outside of it. She knew full well she was feeling cold due to different reasons, but it was easier to blame the outside world than the inner conflict. She reluctantly pressed the button to shut the blinds and escape the cold, listening to the sounds they made before they passed her vision and darkened the room. 

She gazed into her own eyes after the dark of the blinds, the smooth glass and pale skin in the dim lighting of the room made her visible, her reflection no longer startling her. The golden ring around her pupils amidst the turquoise color was a sign she was slipping further away from the Light, the side of the Force she worshipped and found peace in until betrayal urged her away. She was no longer in denial about her state, not like a few weeks prior, though she hoped she wouldn’t slip any further during this mad search for Adamaï and the Forgotten. The thirst for vengeance however… it scared her and yet kept her going.

Master Alibert would be so disappointed to see her like this, wouldn’t he? And not just him. 

Alys shook her head at the rising thoughts before she stepped away from the covered window, her reflection growing darker the further she wandered into the small room. She should be the one to feel disappointed. Who was it that sent Yugo out on his own to face that thing and with all the Dofus? Who was it that kept it silent from her all so she wouldn’t intervene? Them. The Council, the masters and even… him. 

The palm of her hand hit the door panel far too hard the moment her lover crossed her mind, the tingling sensation of pain making her scowl while the door slid open and the short but narrow corridor and small cargo bay were revealed to her. She still hadn’t come to terms with what had happened back then, the mixture of longing and betrayal sending her emotions and focus all over the place. How long had it been since last they saw each other? Far too long… Was he still looking for her, if he ever did? There was hope he wasn’t, but also that he was. All this doubt and conflict. No wonder she was slipping…

Her priority was to find Adamaï and then the Forgotten… if they didn’t already manage to tempt him to the Dark side. She couldn’t linger on her bitterness with the Jedi council or Joris, not without wavering and losing sight of her personal quest. Yugo was counting on her, or so she wanted to believe. She knew he survived the endeavour against Ogrest, for his Wakfu was still a part of the Force and him, but what else had become of him was a mystery to her. She rather not linger too much on ‘what if’s, not with what was at stake.

Her bare feet hardly made a sound when she entered the cockpit and once again came face to face with the white void of the snowy surroundings, the two pilot chairs standing empty. They looked uninviting, no matter that she spent hours in them, be it to rest or navigate the ship from star system to star system. How far along was TD-4D with the repairs and refueling of the ship? She was growing restless and feeling trapped on this tiny planet in the middle of nowhere. It would be good to be in space again; the stars calmed her.

A soft sound caught her attention, the confusion that came with it alarming her. Was it actually a sound? She listened intently as she stood by one of the chairs, taking in the familiar humming of the control panels, batteries and other equipment that kept the heating and oxygen in the ship flowing while she opened herself up more and let her senses roam. Smell, hearing, touch, sight, taste, the Force… everything. She opened her mind so far up, that she flinched when something faint brushed past the edge of her very being. A presence… a voice... Someone was calling.

She paled when the voice became clearer and a name came forth through the distant whispers, silent and from very far away. Her name. 

_Joris._

It felt like she couldn’t breathe when she recognized the one reaching out for her, the wall she built around her soul to cling onto her disapproval towards the Council’s actions cracking. How did he find-- She cut off the wonder to not get lost in the whirlpool of emotions that surrounded her, the tears that welled up stinging but not flowing. All there was was the instinct to flee and she acted to it.

“TD-4D, report,” she said with a broken voice after she thawed and leaned over the cockpit’s control panel, using her elbow to push down the comlink button as her hands buried away into her thick hair to grasp for her head. It broke her heart and spirit and thoroughly demoralized her, but she couldn’t answer him... She needed to shut Joris out before he would figure out in which star system she was searching for Adamaï and hunt her down. “TD-4D, answer me,” she tried again after the comlink stayed silent, desperation growing within her and making her panic. She could still feel him… Goddess, how she missed him. Why did it have to be this way? Why did he betray her too? “TD, _please_!”

A sudden gust of freezing cold blew through the narrow corridor and swept into the cockpit a few seconds after Alys pleaded into the mic, the raging storm outside roaring until the sound of compressed air and the hatch closing with a slam silenced it. She stared with large eyes into the ship’s corridor while the two shoto hilts which dangled from her belt beckoned her, her body quivering while bare skin was riddled with goosebumps. Paranoia fed her. Was it him? Did he find her? Was he close all along? Would she hug him? Kiss him? Kill him?

The final thought almost made her knees buckle. Why did that even cross her mind? What was happening to her? Was she really-- no, no. She was still a Jedi; she was doing what was right. She was doing this for the good of everything, for the injustice granted to her and the young souls she cared for. She would make them all pay for what they had done.

Her breathing quickened the faster every accusation and denial crossed her mind until a familiar and yet unexpected figure rolled around the corner and beeped at her. The sight of TD-4D made her blink, the bewilderment she felt by seeing him rather than Joris throwing her off completely. Why wasn’t she expecting the technomagic droid? Was she really losing herself? She shook while she questioned herself before realizing she was firmly holding one of her lightsaber shotos in her grasp. She almost dropped it in a reflex, yet her fingers remained wrapped around the smooth hilt, even though the very thought she blindly grabbed for one of her weapons without even registering it scared her. 

TD-4D wobbled in front of her while whistling and chirping before he revved up a little to bump into the Eliatrope and force her aside, sounding like he was moping and lecturing her for blocking the entrance of the cockpit. The nudge made her stumble a little, more internally than psychically before she turned to look at the complaining droid. 

“Did you…” She needed to find her voice after roughly brushing the back of her hand across her cheek to wipe an escaped tear away, still feeling like she was about to fall apart,” did you fix everything? Refuel too?”

The droid docked itself into a compartment of the control panels next to the pilot chairs before whistling approvingly, the few beeping sounds he let out bringing forth a sense of relief amidst the storm Alys found herself in. All was ready and set to go.

“Good droid… we’re leaving.” She hid her numbness well as she sat herself into one of the chairs and prepared her ship for take off, grateful that the droid was there to help her. She felt hollow, but most of all nervous and scared. The faint presence she felt reaching out to her was gone, having become nothing more but a lingering trail of dispersing smoke she could no longer grasp for. It hurt so much… The deep trembling breath she took didn’t calm her, the regret for not answering Joris or accepting him too heavy of a presence in the back of her mind. She would seek solace in the stars and meditation once she safely leaves hyperspace and arrives at her next destination to continue her search for Adamaï, wherever that may be. For now however… all there would be was doubt.


	2. Salvation

The grand view of the forest’s canopy and stone spires held no comfort and therefore didn’t receive her attention. Turquoise and golden eyes were fixed on a floating small rock, the object guided with lazy motions of a slender hand from left to right. It was calming to watch it sway, the temperature of the world’s weather soft and pleasant and adding to the sense of serenity. Two suns were visible in the sky, one high above, the other peeking over the horizon and tree tops. It gave the sky a multicolored palette, ranging from vibrant blue to a mixture of orange and pink. 

Alys had ventured into the Wild space, a remote part of the Krosmoz and far away from the Twelve star system. The Wild space was her home a long time ago and perhaps it was why she decided to go into hiding there, no matter that her home planet was nothing but stardust. She couldn’t even remember it, her memories lost. Home was where you believed it to be… For the female Eliatrope however, there was no home. With her people’s homeworld destroyed and her desertion from the Jedi Order, she had nothing but a shoddy old ship and droid to rely on. Six years was a long time to spend alone… and those lonely years had slowly grinded away at her.

It was a little more than a year ago that she failed her initial mission, although she knew she failed it long before it was confirmed. Adamaï had turned to the Dark Side, that was the simple version of it. The longer version was complex and riddled with an anger and disappointment which fed Alys for all these years and kept her in the grey area between light and dark. She traveled the Krosmoz in search for him, followed breadcrumbs to ruses and dead ends, all while hoping she could still save him. The knowing of the truth however… it was always there. Hope was her denial, her desperate grasp onto her slipping sanity, until she came face to face with the young dragon and saw his decision with her own eyes. And here she was, a year later… still hoping for a chance to bring him back.

She could have joined him. It would have been incredibly easy in comparison to trying to revert him back to the path he once followed. The Jedi Council did them both wrong, there was enough reason to turn her back on them and devote herself to the dark side of the Force, but she never stood fully behind the thought or temptation to give in and become a Sith. There was unfinished business and memories which made her long for the past, a past where she was happy.

Her bare feet slipped across the rough and mossy texture of the collection of rocks she sat upon, the warm breeze playing with her hair and the loose fabrics of her dark robes. Inner turmoil always raged but she was at peace. The levitating rock she was mesmerized by lowered to end up in the palm of her hand, the movement by her ship drawing her back to reality rather than empty thoughts. She slowly blinked the stare away while focus returned, before she sat up and crossed her arms over her knees to watch the technomagic droid leave the ship and roll her way.

“What is it, TD-4D?” she asked, the rocky terrain and crawling roots a little too rough for the droid to ride over. There was a hint of impatience tied to her voice, something which had become the norm with her slipping away from the Light over the span of six years, but she waited for the droid to answer her.

The droid, an old model and in dire need of a new paint job, whistled and beeped at the fallen Jedi before he angrily beeped at a root he couldn’t get past, his frantic wobbling looking rather comical but it didn’t make her smile or chuckle. Instead, the message he delivered caused Alys to calmly pick up her shoes and rise to a standing in silence before she slipped on the footwear and returned to the ship atop of the cliffs.

“No audio or visual?”

TD-4D rotated on the spot to follow after his owner after she asked him a question, his beeping answer confirming that the incoming transmission wasn’t a hologram of any sort. His answer made her frown in thought before she nodded and climbed the open hatch of the ship, her mind already going through options of whomever it may be that was trying to contact her. Friend or foe, it was always a guess…

She sunk into one of the pilot chairs of the cockpit to check on the incoming transmission, the deep inhale of air she took an attempt to calm her nerves. No name and no coordinates were in the data of the transmission, which wasn’t all that odd. It was an encrypted message, something she didn’t receive that often because contact with other living souls was limited. It didn’t take long for her to decode the message for she had done it several times before, the signature of a bird in flight the first thing of note amidst the runes which formed a short but informative text. She smirked at the glowing symbol on the holopad, the small signature a mending sight for an aching heart.

Birdy… Someone she didn’t had the pleasure of meeting face to face, but she believed them trustworthy enough to consider an ally in the dark times she was pushing through. They only contacted her with matters of interest or importance, an informant she never asked for but was grateful to know and have. The information they would send her way was often legit compared to other sources she trusted before and it was therefore she took Birdy’s new message rather seriously. 

Dofus. Eliatrope Dofus. 

Alys’ eyebrows knitted together when those two words pressed forward in the message she decrypted and read, a sense of fear welling up in her stomach. Was Birdy’s message speaking of her Dofus or another? All of them? Whichever Eliatrope Dofus it was, or were, the message was fairly clear on one thing; someone was after them. Truth to be told, there was _always_ someone after the Dofus and their power, but this time… This time someone was truly going to try and take them; a plan was made, the pawns were set and action was presumably taken. There was an urgency in Birdy’s message she couldn’t ignore and her instincts believed it.

Her eyes narrowed and her jaws clenched together at the very thought her Dofus may fall in the wrong hands. Six years and she never worried about it, the hidden hope that it was safe in Joris’ care having kept her blissfully ignorant about its very existence. But now… was it truly safe? Could she trust the one who betrayed her, the one she fought and hadn’t seen since she ran? The one she gave up the Jedi code for and loved in secrecy? Would he and the Jedi Order he served truly be capable of protecting her Dofus? After what happened with Yugo and Adamaï?

No.

“TD, prepare the ship!” she said with a raised voice after she flung the holopad aside with an angry toss, a burning ache welling up in her chest and behind her eyes before she growled,” we’re leaving.”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

There was a fluctuation in the Force. Joris didn’t show a reaction to the quiet observation, though his eyes slowly turned away from the discussion at hand while trying to understand what he was sensing. Did others notice it too? He returned his attention to the Council, several of the seats empty though most were occupied with Jedi masters or a hologram of one. The discussion continued without waver or hesitation, the faint ripple he felt in the back of his mind nothing others sensed. Just him then?

He slowly blinked at the growing wonder, though he didn’t allow it to consume his focus. The disturbance was far too weak to worry about or include others like the Grand Master. It could wait. Joris therefore returned his full attention to what his fellow Jedi were conversing about, the reports about the waging war, casualties and shifting politics holding more importance.

If only he knew what, or in this case who, caused the small Jedi master to sense something. He would have worried then. He would have indeed. The war would have lost its meaning, if only for but a moment, and the focus he held dearly onto would have fallen to shambles. Perhaps it was for the best best that he was kept in the dark, at least for now, because the one who brought forth that faint shift in the Force definitely wasn’t in a pleasant mood.

Pacing nervously and biting down on the nail of her thumb, Alys’ gaze was fixated on the tall magnificent towers in the distance. The Jedi Temple; once her home, now nothing but a vault for her people’s Dofus and her past. Never had it dawned on her how much it looked like a prison on the outside, but her view surely changed after six years of absence and detest for the Jedi Order’s decisions and actions. 

Her nerves were wrecking her from the inside. Although hatred was lurking on the edge of her conscience and the sight of the Jedi Temple disgusted her, she felt meek. She missed him… she missed so many of them. The children she taught and looked after. Most of them must be Padawans by now… She missed a large part of their growth and that realisation only brought forth resentment. It was distracting. She should only have eyes and thought for the safety of her Dofus and not little longings and wants for familiarity and care.

“Please mind the ship, TD-4D,” she said after she stopped pacing on the edge of the large building she landed on, the distance from the Temple far and safe enough to not be detected by sensors or the Force alike. Nerves remained, but she tried to stay calm to her best capability, any wonders of what may happen pushed far back into her mind; she couldn’t afford to get lost in ‘what if’s... she would lose courage if she did. She lifted aside the dark fabrics of her robes to slip into the saddle of a small and thin speeder, the two hilts of her lightsaber shotos dangling from her belt after she powered up the small vehicle. She hoped there was no use for her weapons. “I’m going in. Keep the comlink active… I might call for you.” 

The soft beeps TD-4D let out in response were only somewhat reassuring but a faint smile cracked through her dark expression. This may be the last time she’ll hear the droid, something she made her peace with during the hyperspace journey to Coruscant.

She soon joined the other ships and vehicles in the multi-layered streets of the large city after flying the speeder off the roof, easily blending in while she swooped through the heavy but well organised traffic to close in on the Temple. It’s five towers were like a beacon, standing out in the sterile and smooth architecture of Coruscant. She knew exactly what each of the towers on top of the temple housed, though not all rooms and spaces were ones she had access to back when she was still a part of the Order. But she knew her way around and that was what mattered this day. The problem was to get inside, but she had her ways… To abuse her Zaaps and break into the Temple was something she wasn’t proud of, but she needed to enter without identifying herself to any guards. The halls within the Temple were many, same for the corridors; she could easily pass through without anyone truly taking note of her, as long as she made it past the main entry hall. It was a daring plan, but also the only one she had. She had to make it work.

Into the lion’s den… 

The polished marble floor showed her dark reflection after her feet touched the cool stone and her portal closed behind her, the light falling in from the Temple’s formal entrance showing the silhouettes of the visitors and Jedi that were either leaving or entering the massive and fortified structure. She had been quick to traverse through the chain of Zaaps to get past the entrance after she left her speeder somewhere safe, the main hall and its many pillars granting enough cover for her to teleport through unnoticed. 

A Jedi, she told herself while she ran her hands along her robes and hood before she tucked her hair away and pulled the black cloth further over her head to hide her tainted eyes… she was just like everyone else here. She did not just break an abundance of rules, she didn’t fall from grace. She would blend in, she would be a reflection of her old self. A Jedi. It had been six years; nobody should recognize her from a distance other than _him_.

She had to try with all her might to not let her senses wander and open herself up to the Force after she stepped out from behind one of the massive pillars and made her way on foot through the main hall to the northwestern parts of the Temple, her curiosity to learn about the wellbeing of others she once knew tickling her. She had to ignore the urge and the surfacing memories. She needed to find whomever was sent after her Dofus, if it wasn’t already too late, though with how average security was at the moment, it was an easy guess that no theft or infiltration had occurred… except for her own. 

Her gaze was kept down as she walked through the corridors, the further she wandered into the depths of the Temple, the more nervous she grew. Although she tried to close herself off to not give her presence away or be distracted by her past and feelings she shouldn’t experience, the Force made her aware of many things. She sensed the Force surrounding the Sacred Spire the Temple was built around, tugging on her like it would with all Jedi. It felt comforting… A strange feeling amidst the internal chaos and doubt.

Doubt. It was an emotion she had grown very acquainted with over the last few years. Even now, while she tried to pretend, it ruled in her very soul. She needed to meditate and find inner peace, even though there was no chance for it, but she was fully aware that the appearance and charade she tried to keep up was beginning to crack… and it allowed much more than the Force to seep through. She could sense others. Familiar presences she was once acquainted with. It made her tremble, the blank facial expression she carried twitching. She would be discovered soon if she wasn’t to pull herself together and that was something she couldn’t afford.

Alys felt a pang of panic when someone she passed in the arcades leading to the Archives Analysis wing slowed in their pace and turned their head to look at her, her nerves spiking. She needed to get to the Dofus Vault and fast before she would draw more attention to herself. Her feet moved unintentionally faster to bring a distance between herself and the Jedi she didn’t get to see the face of, the rounding of the corner rather sharp before she instinctively wove a hand to summon a Zaap and find sanctuary in it.

A name was called out with uncertainty after the rift tore open in front of her and she was out of sight. _Her_ name. The sound of it made her innards coil and her muscles lock up with paranoia and fear before she threw herself into the portal with regret and sent herself further into the Archives Analysis wing. She slumped against a wall after making the uncalculated jump and reappeared in a corridor closer to the old Council of First Knowledge, her eyes wide in shock. The voice… she could still hear it. It wasn’t that Jedi she passed…!

Finally the world fell apart around her. She could feel him, he was so close and it destroyed her determination to push him away. Her nails drew down the wall while her lungs rapidly filled with air and she desperately clung to her faltering sanity. Joris’ voice sounded stronger than it had during the six years they were apart and it was deafening. It ached more than it should.

Desperation blinded her as she began to run in panic, stumbling through the corridors towards the entrance of the Vault which held the retrieved Eliatrope Dofus. The run felt excruciatingly long, the Jedi, librarians, archivists and researchers she passed looking after her in confusion until she reached the restricted area only a few were able to enter. 

She didn’t hesitate when she stood panting and with a wild look in her turquoise and golden eyes before the large engraved gate, hands with clawed and tense fingers raising to begin unlocking the steel door. She bent the Force to her will with jerking motions of her arms and hands, haphazardly but calculatedly shoving and pushing many mechanisms within the gate aside and into place. She knew the access code by heart, for it was she who looked after the Dofus alongside Grand Master Kerubim and the Masters Atcham and Joris. She _appointed_ them to look after the dragon eggs. She _trusted_ them with the lives of the surviving Eliatropes. Her own life. And what did they _do_? They _betrayed_ her.

The fortified door parted and slid aside to reveal the long winding tunnel leading down to the Vault, the rage and fear Alys felt fluctuating around her like an electrifying storm. Every step she took forward was stiff and forced, her muscles protesting. Joris was still beckoning her through the Force, the anger she endured noticeable to him. Would he come for her…? She wanted him to, she wanted it so bad, but at the same time she wasn’t certain what she would do if she were to come face to face with him. It was too dangerous... 

She was here for her Dofus and only that. She would keep it safe from whomever was after it… She would secure the future of her surviving people, unlike the Jedi Order who abused the Dofus six years prior. She owed it to Adamaï and to herself to set things right.

Another door she easily unlocked until the familiar circular room was finally revealed to her. Wakfu and the Force played a powerful dance in the Vault, the Sacred Spire and the Eliatrope Dofus in harmony with each other. The Dofus hovered over several pedestals in the center of the room, radiating with power but also a sense of peace. The Vault was dedicated to the keeping of these Eliatrope artifacts, some holding a dragon and an Eliatrope infant slumbering within while others were empty. Her own Dofus was a little to the left of the crescent shaped formation the pedestals stood in, the white beam of light which held the Dofus aloft giving the dragon egg a pale hue but also a bright glow. Brown with golden speckles was the Dofus she hatched from, the silhouette of her dragon brother shimmering through the glass-like shell. 

All Dofus were accounted for from what she could see and although that should relieve her, she was far from being at ease. Whomever was after the Dofus had yet to show. Was Birdy wrong or was she too early? There was no point questioning it, for this was her chance to bring her Dofus into her own safety and care, along with all the others.

Her hands almost cupped the underside of her Dofus with the intention to lift it free from the beam of light which kept the Dofus in place, when something wrapped itself tightly around her waist and yanked her whole body back. The jerking pull caught her by complete surprise and just as sudden as she was pulled away from her Dofus, she was also released. It was only a second of respite however. Whatever caught her whipped across her bare legs with a sharp slap before it slipped down and coiled around her knees, another tug causing her to lose her footing. The whip stayed tightly wrapped around her knees when Alys was flung from one side to another, the peculiar weapon which seemed to have a mind of its own made entirely from Wakfu. 

The collision against the steel and stone pedestal winded her with a pained cry, a sharp jolt going up and down her spine though luckily no crack was heard or felt. The Dofus upon the pedestal however… Its glass-like shell rung with a clear chime when it bounced against the marble floor after the heavy vibration through its pedestal knocked the brown colored Dofus out of position and allowed gravity to take hold. It hit the floor several times with the same chiming before it rolled away from the recovering female Eliatrope, the marble not granting any friction to slow the dragon egg down.

“Thank you kindly,” a mocking voice sounded after a pale hand grabbed for the golden speckled Dofus and picked it up from the floor,” and thank you for showing me in. That was most hospitable of you.”

Alys brought herself to a wobbling standing after frightfully watching her Dofus bounce across the floor, until the man took it from her with a smug look on his face. How did he get in…? He was no Jedi, he was-- 

Her heart skipped a beat when the realization sunk in. An Eliatrope. His headwear, his weapon. He was one of her people. Was he waiting for someone to unlock the gate to then quickly sneak in with the aid of a Zaap before the Vault would close on him? It was the only way he could have followed her inside, the walls of the Vault too thick for anyone to safely summon a portal on the other side. Was she too angry to notice him trailing after her? Goddess, she invited him in without even knowing and the guards… there were none and it didn’t even cross her mind. Did he dispose of them while he waited for his chance?

“Give that back,” she said with held back threat after composing herself and stretched out a hand to him, her tainted eyes fluttering over the man’s dark attire and the glowing whip he held and rested coiled on the floor,” I don’t wish to fight you.”

He tilted his head somewhat after his thick eyebrows pulled down into a mild frown, a small smile playing on his lips. “That’s a pity. I mean, that you want me to give it back. I’ll have to decline, but you’re still free to let me walk out without too much of a fuss. Trust me,” he said after he cradled the Dofus under an arm and straightened up to look intimidating,” I wouldn’t want to fight me either.”

There were many things she could do. She could have shoved him back with the Force and pin him against the far wall, bent his mind and will to return the Dofus, or even force him onto his knees to surrender. The Force was weak with the black haired stranger, he wouldn’t have been able to resist… but her mind was shrouded and hazed like her eyes; anger ruled, the taint of the Dark side flaring. Instead of acting to her Jedi teachings, the sharp sound of her lightsabers activating and the bright red and blue colors flashing was all the man got to see before she came leaping at him with an angered shout.

She would keep her Dofus safe. She would keep all of them safe!

The man, known to his allies as Zacharias, was quick to jump back when the fallen Jedi came at him, his Wakfu chain whip sparking furiously when it came in contact with one of the shoto blades. His grip on the brown Dofus with its golden speckles tightened, his mission to retrieve several of the Eliatrope Dofus having met some complications. He was informed to expect retaliation, but this woman wasn’t a part of the descriptions he was given; she was a surprise guest, but she wouldn’t give him trouble. She hardly acted like a Jedi Knight. Her fighting was sloppy, her temper unbalancing her. He would make quick work of her.

He was light on his feet, keeping a distance between himself and the lashing blades of light while using his Wakfu whip to knock the sweeping Jedi weapons aside if they were to come too close for comfort. The crackles of Light and Wakfu clashing echoed through the high circular room until the sound of ripping cloth interrupted it. Alys’ blue blade tore through the short cloak Zacharias wore after he spun to dodge another attack before the heel of her shoe drove into his side and made him stumble. Her anger may be blinding her and she lost precision, but she was fast.

His fingers grabbed for the nearby pedestal to keep his balance, the whirlwind of black, red and blue that was his opponent not backing down, even after he lost his footing. So unlike a Jedi… she must be Sith, just like the one who contacted him about infiltrating the Jedi Temple and retrieve one or more of the Dofus kept within. Was she after the Dofus too, was that why she was here? Amusing.

Another shred of black cloth fluttered through the air after Zacharias brought himself around the pedestal and used it as an improvised obstacle to stop Alys in her charge, her lightsabers taking another bite out of his torn cloak. She looked beyond infuriated past the ivory and peach colored Dofus which hovered between them in a beam of pale light coming from the pedestal, her glare one that could kill. There were too many distractions for her to cope with. Joris, he was… too close. Far too close. His presence in the Force and Temple brought tears to her eyes and made her want to buckle onto her knees and give up, but to see her Dofus in the clutches of the one Birdy warned her about… she was going mad.

She dove around the pedestal Zacharias tried to keep between them with an unfitting snarl, once more closing the distance between them as she prevented him from backing away with the aid of the Force. “Give me back my brother, you _bastard_!” 

Her voice was shrill, the mixture of neon blue and red reflecting in Zacharias’ eyes when the lightsaber shotos came dangerously close to his face. There was a second of panic within the male Eliatrope until it was overtaken by something far stronger. The smell of singed hair and cloth tickled his nose, but his eyes remained wide open when his elbow dug into the Jedi’s cheek with burning detest and infuriation. The swift blow prevented Alys’ weapons to slice through his flesh, a life saving move which he subconsciously delivered.

Words burned in his throat, but he didn’t utter them after he lowered his arm and shoved a dazed Alys back. Surfacing memories were far more painful and excruciating than a lost lock of his wavy hair or a tear in his hood. _Bastard_. Fellow Eliatrope or not, she would pay for that. Dearly. 

The cyan colored chain whip snapped around Alys’ ankles before a firm tug tightened it and pulled her legs out from under her, the fallen Jedi hitting the floor on her stomach and chin before she was dragged across the polished marble. Zacharias smacked her into the far wall with a strong swing of his arm and the whip which remained coiled around her ankles before he changed direction and slammed the female Eliatrope into another pedestal, disorientating her. The familiar sound of a lightsaber deactivating rang through the air before a saber hilt twirled across the floor, having escaped Alys’ desperate grasp while she was battered like a ragdoll by the bounty hunter.

Anything solid disappeared underneath her when a Zaap swallowed her whole, the bindings around her ankles disappearing as she fell through and reappeared right in front of Zacharias before a powerful hit in her stomach made her buckle with a nauseating wheeze. His knuckles pressed against the dark blue fabrics of her robes, his fist digging into her stomach after he punched her without mercy or hesitation while his other hand pressed against the back of her head to keep her in place. The look on his face was cold and hard, even when her fingers clutched for his arms to prevent herself from slumping while she hacked and gasped for air. All he needed to do was give her a nudge to make her drop to the floor, the dark fabrics of her hood slipping free from his pale fingers and allowing the wheat colored cascade of her hair to flow as she collapsed. She soon lay writhing before his feet, her visible Wakfu wings folded back while she wheezed and shook.

“Now it is truly my pleasure to take this from you,” he said while looking down at the woman in detest. He shouldn’t linger, he already wasted enough time on this Sith, Jedi or whatever she was. Leaving should be easier than getting inside the Temple, especially now that he had one of his people’s Dofus. He wasn’t all too worried, not anymore. He shifted his attention to the brown and golden speckled egg before he smirked and was about to step over Alys when something powerful forced him back. The brown soles of his boots dragged across the floor with a high squeaking before his back forcefully met the wall, a surprised but also pained grunt leaving him. Something was holding him in place like unseen hands, keeping him pinned to the wall with a crushing pressure. Was it the Eliatrope? 

Zacharias couldn’t help but scowl when a short appearance slowly stepped into the crescent shaped formation of pedestals in the middle of the Vault, manipulating the Force around the pinned bounty hunter with a single held up hand. While his face was shrouded in shadows, the look in Joris’ visible eyes was piercing right through the intruder. He looked eerily calm with a stern concentration, even when he laid his free hand lightly upon Alys’ trembling shoulder and caused her to visibly flinch.

Her head turned with an abrupt motion the moment his dark fingers came in touch with her pale skin, the sudden swelling of fear through her whole body giving her goosebumps. Her lower lip quivered as she stared at the small Jedi master, the world disappearing for a moment until the metallic taste of blood in her mouth made her realize what was happening, that he was truly there and that she lost the encounter with the bounty hunter.

Joris observed her while she looked at him like she had seen a ghost. It was a long time since last he gazed upon her visage, but he never stopped thinking about her. Not after they fought, not after she ran, not after the amounts of time he couldn’t find her and not even when she kept closing herself off to not let him reach out to her through the Force. Her eyes however… to see the bright yellow of Sith taint amidst the soft turquoise was alarming. It had grown worse over the years they spent apart.

She stammered, the twitching of her expression shimmering through many emotions. She was tormented by the crashing wave of conflicted feelings that stormed through her, her eyes wandering as she couldn’t focus on a single thing... Until the sight of her Dofus mesmerized her and brought her rampaging thoughts to a standstill. The intruder… she _had_ to retrieve her Dofus. She haphazardly scrambled to her feet after returning her lost lightsaber to herself before she steadied herself and began to run, her weapons growing to their full size with a sharp flash.

Her sudden charge forward surprised Joris but he was swift to regain his grasp on his focus and act with thought and precision. Zacharias was thrown to the side and away from the wall he was pinned against with but a twitch of Joris’ fingers, all to keep some distance between the stranger and Alys before he sprinted forward to intercept to female Eliatrope. He slid in front of her with both his hands raised to block her path, the anger and desperation present on her face bringing forth a twinge of concern in his chest. 

What could he possible say or do to calm her rage?

She skidded to a halt to not collide with Joris, her blades still at the ready and menacingly flickering while her eyes wildly moved between her old lover and the one holding her Dofus. How awful this timing was. It was heartbreaking to once again stand before Joris with confliction and her weapons drawn. Had nothing changed since that fight on the volcanic planet of Sidimote? Doubt became prominent once more amongst the torrent of emotions, her grip on the hilts of her shotos tightening to the point her knuckles turned white. She didn’t want to fight him… not anymore. But her Dofus… everyone’s Dofus…

She clenched her eyes shut when regret spiked, her determination for entering the Temple crumbling the longer she was in Joris’ presence and was reminded of what they had and all they had gone through. She sidestepped to go around him rather than push him aside or strike him down with her weapons, but he was quick to block her path once more and this time with his arms spread.

“Don’t,” he urged her,” you need to stop, Alys. You will only fall further to the Dark side if you continue.”

The corner of her mouth and eyebrow twitched when his words reached her, an expression of disbelief forming upon her face. She hadn’t fallen. Not yet. She was doing this for the right reasons, her actions were justified. If she would let that vile bastard get away with her or any other Dofus, everything she sacrificed and endured would have been for naught. “Stay out of this,” she said with a strained voice before she fixated on Zacharias, seeing he had managed to scramble up to his feet and was going for the exit of the Vault with her Dofus in his grasp. The sight alone spurred her on, her muscles reacting before she could even form a plan.

Joris stumbled back before he looked after her, not having the heart to counterattack or block the shove Alys gave him. She flitted across his vision with the aid of four Zaaps to quickly close in on Zacharias before she dove at him from above, catching the other Eliatrope off guard. Joris didn’t linger however, no matter that he didn’t wish to cross Alys. He followed after the Jedi he still had hope for, mentally preparing himself for needing to engage into combat with her if she was to have lethal intentions towards the intruder.

Zacharias was putting up a struggle after Alys interrupted his attempt to escape while she and Joris were occupied with each other, but he wasn’t holding back either. He delivered another well aimed and powerful punch to force Alys off himself, this time with his Wakfu chain whip wrapped around his hand like an improvised knucklebuster. He managed to gain enough leeway to slip away from her saber’s deadly reach before he disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye with an accomplished but exhausted grin, leaving no trace of himself in the Vault.

Alys ran forward before she struck the closed and fortified door with her lightsabers, the slashes driven by pure frustration before she took a few unsteady steps back. “He’s--He’s getting away! My Dofus… I couldn’t--” she uttered in growing defeat while she stared at the magnificent door, knowing full well that her own Dofus gave the male Eliatrope enough strength to increase the distance between his portals. 

The irony hurt… She came all this way to the Jedi Temple with the belief she could watch over her people’s Dofus better than the Jedi Order possibly could, and she yet couldn’t fend off a single person who wasn’t even acquainted with the Force.

Joris was at her side within mere second before he rose his small hands up to the massive gate, looking determined. “Quickly.” He didn’t say anything more, the single worded urging enough of an indication that he wanted Alys to aid him with unlocking the door and the one beyond. There were no lectures, no disappointing glances. Nothing. He still believed in her, or at least enough to trust she would cooperate.

She watched him for a moment after he began to unlock the complex mechanism hidden within the door, feeling reluctant to join him even though time was ticking away. She swallowed before she deactivated her lightsaber shotos and holstered them, hesitation continuing to rule while she brought her hands up. She was out of sync with the master, her attempts to work the Force not having any results while Joris went through the lock on his own. She was too slow, her focus too scattered while he remained clear headed.

The first gate parted and moved aside, but there was no sign of Zacharias in the long tunnel leading upwards. Joris went up ahead with Alys in tow until the final gate forced them to postpone the chase for a little while longer, the locking mechanism within this gate heavier and more complex than the other. This time the small master didn’t say anything to have Alys assist him, but he didn’t have to. They were finally in sync after he began with unlocking the gate, the female Eliatrope standing beside him and mimicking his motions. It took a weight off his shoulders to feel how she worked with him to slide or push aside many switches and springs, a spark of hope growing within him. She was no longer consumed by anger, though he knew it was still present.

Was she still resentful of what the Jedi Order did all those years ago? Did she resent him too, even now? He wondered in silence when he followed after her while she quietly led on. She could sense her own Dofus and therefore he would trust her instincts on where to go. No matter that the intruder had an Eliatrope Dofus, he couldn’t have gotten far… The Temple was a heavily fortified building and so far, the intruder had tried his best to avoid any commotion. Joris was certain he wanted to keep it that way during his escape. A good thing both Jedi were fast in their own ways.

Joris’ assumption was correct. Zacharias halted in his running and turned when Alys’ demand for him to stop bounced off the wall in the deserted hallway, the scowl that formed all too obvious. He cast a quick glance around to weigh his options before he summoned his Wakfu whip, the linked pieces of the Wakfu chain hitting the floor with a threatening crackle. He felt confident, confident enough to taunt the female Eliatrope by showing off her own Dofus to her with a mean smirk. He knew her anger made her weak and it would therefore be in his advantage; all he needed to do was push her buttons. He wasn’t certain of the short little guy in the blue hood though, the one who was described to him as a Jedi master by his contractor, but the Jedi didn’t exactly pose a real threat so far… not with miss hothead getting in his way.

Before Alys couldn’t even react to the taunting, Joris grasped for the black fabrics of her robes to prevent her from dashing forward with her weapons drawn. There was plea in his voice and in his eyes when he spoke, saying quietly with a slow nod of his head,” Alys, we can’t do this alone.”

She stood stiff, her muscles tense while her eyes were pinned on the Eliatrope further down the hall. He was right… She wasn’t able to beat the intruder on her own, their fight in the Vault proof of that. And now that he had her Dofus in his possession, the chance was even slimmer. Her inner conflict flared up, the remorse she felt for failing herself and everyone she hoped to protect by keeping the Dofus safe making her fall apart. Tears welled up and hazed her vision while the corners of her mouth pulled sharply down with a baring of her teeth, despair gaining the upperhand.  

“But perhaps together…?”

His question wasn’t uncertain, but it was searching for her acceptance. Alys pulled her shoulders up and averted her face when reluctance mixed with doubt. Together… She wanted nothing more but to accept him and throw aside everything negative she thought and felt about him, but there was still so much which prevented her from discarding the distrust and insecurity she was devoured by these six years. Still, she gazed upon his held out hand after she found the courage to look at him before she slowly and with trembling fingers reached out for him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

_Together._

Shades of green, red and blue lit up the walls when three lightsabers simultaneously activated and two Jedi stepped forth to close in on their awaiting opponent, a moment of clarity, mutual respect and affection accompanying them. Their stride didn’t waver, each step they took one with confidence.

“Well, Master Joris?” Alys asked after she once more fixated on Zacharias, his taunting grin leaving her cold and not having the desired effect the male Eliatrope was hoping for.

Joris picked up his pace after he heard Alys confide in him, a sense of nostalgia bubbling up. It had been far too long since they were like this in each other’s presence and it gave him satisfaction. “I think we should teach him some manners, Knight Alys,” he answered before he propelled himself forward to launch the attack, moving swift to close the gap between himself and the intruder. He was faster than Alys and therefore the first one to clash against Zacharias, but she was right behind him. 

Both Jedi blocked him in to prevent his escape, his attempt to first block the Jedi master and then the presumed Sith not executed well. Joris’ green lightsaber scraped past the Wakfu chain whip Zacharias held up between both his hands like an improvised shield, leaving him wide open for the woman he underestimated. The pain was paralyzing, the heat of her blue blade searing the inflicted wound shut before it could even bleed. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating, but not as much as the excruciating burning sensation which numbed the left side of his face. Zacharias screamed when Alys’ blue lightsaber cut past his jaw and cheek before he tore himself away from the two Jedi and quickly scrambled back.

Joris caught the Dofus before it could hit the carpeted floor after Zacharias was forced to let it go, the sigh of relief he let out one he meant while he sat propped on a foot and knee. That was one obstacle out of the way… now the other. 

The bounty hunter didn’t dare to touch his injury while he did his best to not get badly singed by another lightsaber, the pain causing him to shake and his left eye to tear up while his face was distorted with the agony Alys brought upon him with a single blow. He would have let out a string of cuss words or spouted all sorts of vile names at his fellow Eliatrope, but instead he reached for his belt with a shaking hand before drawing his blaster free from its holster with a desperate swipe. An eye for an eye, he thought as he pulled the trigger, the shot swiftly reflected and sent back at him with a quick tilt of Alys’ blue lightsaber shoto. He flinched with the raising of his arms and a loud swearing as the reflected shot intentionally missed and almost grazed him, before he rapidly opened fire to retaliate against her insult. His aim was awful, his shaking hand, clouded mind and watery eyes the blame for it, but it also made his shots fairly unpredictable. 

Joris had to reflect a few shots which strayed too close for comfort while he protectively held Alys’ Dofus against his chest until a pained cry coming from his old lover brought forth an icy chill within him. It was enough of a distraction for the intruder to grab his chance and bolt, the Jedi master’s focus slipping when Alys fell to the floor beside him. He was at her side within a heartbeat, worry overwhelming him though it settled when he found Alys was still breathing and keeping herself up from the floor.

She winced after she turned herself over and the high slits of her robes slipped aside to reveal one of her long legs to be injured, the skin red from irritation where one of the plasma shots badly nicked her during the hail of blaster blasts. 

Joris sat knelt beside her after he holstered his weapon and fished out a small comlink from his belt, speaking into it while he eyed Alys’ injury,” we have a breach. He’s headed for the Halls of Healing. Eliatrope, male, facial wound. Proceed with caution.”

“He’s getting…”

Joris shook his head to quietly shush Alys and stop her from trying to put weight on her injured leg and go after the intruder, saying while he examined the wound and shut off his comlink,” he isn’t worth it.” She would be fine from what he could tell, the wound not all too serious in comparison to what she did to the Eliatrope’s face. A chase after the intruder was out of the question however. He supported Alys the best she could after she appeared to calm down a little and tried to get up, not letting her Dofus out of his sight.

She stood a little unbalanced but she managed with his help, the long breath which escaped over her lips a hint of relief which was shared with the Jedi master. Adrenaline began to make way for awkwardness after the commotion died down however, the way Alys observed Joris while he stood with her Dofus held in his hands making them both uncertain about what to say or think. She tried hiding her uncertainty by pulling her hood over her head and cover up her hair and wings, but it didn’t get rid of the feeling.

Any attempt to talk or reconcile was interrupted by a murmur of voices, the realization they weren’t alone startling both master and fallen Jedi. Many eyes were watching them from afar, youthful eyes that were either drawn to the sounds of blaster shots or accidentally walked in on Master Joris aiding an injured Jedi most didn’t recognize.

“This way,” Joris said quietly with an incline of his head after coming to the conclusion that he needed to act, before he turned around and walked away from the curious looking Initiates and young Padawans that stood gathered at the end of the hallway with large eyes of intrigue. He didn’t wish for anyone to get involved in a possible reunion, one which was long overdue. He and Alys had much to discuss… 

He adjusted his pace to hers as she limped while he guided her to a more secluded area, able to taste her reluctance but she kept any objections, worrying thoughts or complaints to herself. They weren’t followed and neither was there a sign of any further commotion, though the flickering of the LED light on his comlink indicated someone was trying to contact him. He would presume that the Eliatrope intruder had gotten away, otherwise someone would have come for the master by now. He did answer his comlink to not keep anyone waiting while he passed the many statues that lined the corridors he and Alys ventured through, his suspicions confirmed. Several Jedi knights were in pursuit of the intruder, but his Zaaps and desperation to get away brought forth a few complications. No matter… nothing of value was lost.

The walk they were forced to take led them to the many balconies which were meant for meditation, a moment of peace and quiet granted to the once-to-be couple by sheer chance. The view of Coruscant and the Temple’s roof was admired while both tried to come up with a start of a conversation, until it was Joris who eventually broke the silence.

“You finally came back.”

Alys grimaced, guilt welling up in her stomach. “I only came here for my people’s Dofus,” she admitted after a moment of hesitation, the urge to spill everything in one breath pushed far back,” I didn’t deem them safe here after learning someone was after them… I was wrong.”

Her honesty was appreciated, but the reason behind her return to the Temple made Joris wary. There was a hidden meaning in her words, a meaning which made him believe that she wasn’t planning on staying. He parted his lips to speak, but words were kept. The earlier wonder about if she despised him crossed his mind once more, but it was a wonder he didn’t dare to speak out loud. 

“Please continue to watch over my Dofus…” she whispered, loud enough to be heard but soft enough to not fall under the crushing feeling of longing and sadness,” I am not ready to return to the Temple. I lost my way and I need to find it again…”

The swallow he took was heavy, a clump he could hardly force down. This was one of the reasons why the Jedi Code didn’t allow a Jedi to experience attachment or the sharing of affection. It could tear so much apart in but a few seconds and then fester for a very long time. Six years he searched and waited for her, only to have her leave once more. “We can help you here, Alys,” he tried, not daring to look at her to not face any possible rejection,” hope isn’t lost yet.”

“It is easier to forgive you than it is to forgive the Council,” Alys said with a sinking of her shoulders,” I know they were desperate and tried to take the best course of action, but the way they did it and how it ended… It is something I cannot accept. Not yet…” The betrayal was far too strong. The Eliatrope Dofus were never the Jedi Order’s to use and they knew it. She often wondered if it was the reason for going behind her back and bestow the responsibility of using the Eliatrope Dofus as a weapon onto Yugo. The day was saved in the end… but that was truly all that was saved in Alys’ eyes.

Joris closed his eyes when it became more apparent that he was going to lose her before he turned to her and took in how she looked in the dying daylight. Her dark robes reflected her state of mind, the golden taint in her eyes still present though it looked less bright than it did in the Vault. It needed time to fade, just like she needed time to internally heal. “Where will you go?” It was a question he dreaded and didn’t not want to ask, but he needed to know what her plans were if she was to leave rather than accept the offer to receive treatment in the Temple.

“Not far… I may have failed to save Adamaï and Yugo no longer truly needs me, but the Temple is the only home I’ve ever known. My life was here, so are the children, my brother…” She looked to the Dofus Joris still held before her gaze shifted to the master and the look in her eyes grew solemn and soft,” and you.” She still loved him. She was never fully capable to shut him completely out of her mind, her thoughts having wandered countless of times to the one she developed feelings for and trusted to keep their affections secret after they both gave into the desires and belief they were meant for each other. Not once did they doubt it, until that fateful day the world fell apart around them…

Goodbyes were never easy. The kiss they shared on the balcony was filled with a sadness and anger for the situation they found themselves in, a situation so complicated that it tore them apart and yet made them determined to not lose each other again. One day, they thought and hoped during the sharing of affection, one day she would be able to reconcile with the Jedi Order and return to being the Jedi she once was. At his side… together. _I will contact you soon_ were her final words before she took her leave from the Temple, a promise she would keep, a promise he would keep her to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birdy belongs to [0ddeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ddEye) @ AO3  
> Zacharias belongs to mouse-la-flutist @ DeviantArt


	3. Holocron

The starry sky was hidden behind a thick veil of smoke, the massive ever shifting plums raising up high from several parts of the ravaged forests and hills. Fires were burning in several different locations, though it was all easily overlooked from the high vantage point battle droids had built their temporary base. There was a pattern to the waging fires; they were all small settlements, raided by the invasion of droids before they were burned down to the ground.

Although the flames seemed like a victory, the battle droids were all but celebrating. The search continued on, the findings unfruitful. There was also resistance; the locals were trying to fight back, appalled by how they were treated by the droid army and not wishing to lose their homes. At least hardly anyone had lost their lives, although the same couldn’t be said for the amount of droids that were felled during their search. There was hardly any success in finding the holocron their supreme commanders were looking for and the locals appeared to be aware of it as the resistance continued to peak. Any longer and it would be a loss.

The thick pack of smoke and embers parted when a sleek ship slowly descended from the sky and prepared itself for landing, the chrome hull menacingly reflecting the distant flames of what could easily be called a war. Any present droid in the temporary base was distracted by the unannounced arrival of a visitor, until blaster shots from far away bounced off against the hull and made the battle droids realize they should return fire. The ship made a decent landing just outside of the cliff camp once the droids returned to their duties and default programming, the flimsy attack from hiding locals not even leaving a scratch or a dent on the ship’s hull. 

One of the present battle command droids waddled over towards the ship after the hull parted and the entry hatch opened and unfolded, saluting the silhouette of a cloaked figure before speaking,” Master Sith, we didn’t know of your arrival.”

A deep inhale of air, before it was released like a pleased sounding sigh which escaped across red painted lips. The smell of burn, of molten metal and charred wood. It prickled her nose with an aroma of destruction. Lovely. Even the sounds of gunfire was soothing, but she didn’t looked pleased in the slightest as she made her way down the ship’s ramp. “But I am certain you expected it,” she said to the awaiting droid, her golden eyes flashing with prejudice. “Tell me, captain… How many battalions have you lost to this rebellion ever since you arrived on the surface?”

“Uhh, let’s see. Three. Seven. Ele--”

“And that’s precisely why I am here.” Truly, did that many droids get destroyed already? It hadn’t even been a day since the start of the minor invasion to retrieve the holocron. Rust buckets, all of them. Always loyally following protocol, but useless without an improvising mind to back them up. It was beginning to become clear why she was sent here to offer some aid. “I’ll take it from here, captain.”

“Roger roger.”

The female Sith steered herself towards the edge of the cliffs to overlook the area after the command battle droid left her to her devices and returned to his fellow droids keeping an eye on the scanners. She wondered how it was remotely possible for the droids to fail while she assessed the situation. The holocron was supposedly kept somewhere unfortified by some lowborn locals that only cared about tending to their crops and trade anything they gathered from the lands. There weren’t supposed to be any problematic defenses, so where was this resistance coming from?

She rose a gloved hand towards the veiled horizon and stretched her fingers before her eyes lulled to a close. The distant sounds of battle grew silent as she surrendered herself to the Force and let her senses wander, stretching them for as far as was remotely possible. There was nothing worth of note, not at first at least until she picked up on a presence which was like a flickering flame in the distance.

“I sense you, Jedi…” Timinne muttered, a crooked smile forming across her lips before it turned a little darker. Her black eyebrows knitted together into a faint scowl as the fluctuating presence in the Force was too fickle to home in on, something which did not sit well with her. She balled her stretched out hand into a fist, the black leather creaking with the friction of the clenching before she quietly mused and slowly opened her eyes,” so you are behind this uprising. Where are you hiding?”

She turned on a heel to look towards the improvised command center of the camp before she strode over to the holo map to have a closer look. The blue glow of the hologram highlighted her slender features and reflected in her eyes as she took in the geography of the region. All the assaulted settlements were marked. There were quite a few… However, it appeared the droid army did not attack or searched all of the present villages in the area, including a trading hub. Of course… The unprovoked settlements were of importance, at least to the Forgotten. She had a feeling that Echo deliberately issued a cease-fire on the trading hub, all to keep some trade routes intact. The Forgotten desired only the holocron afterall, the use of a droid army to retrieve the relic an intimidation tactic. That backfired, didn’t it?

“Captain.”

“Yes, sir? Ma’am. Sir?”

Timinne folded her hands together behind her back as she straightened up and kept her eyes on the map, before asking the command battle droid after it approached,” have there been any sightings of the Jedi amidst the resistance of the locals?”

“No, sir. There have been no reports of Jedi activity.”

No sightings? That explained a lot. Whomever she sensed, they were taking advantage of the untargeted locations, knowing them to be safe. Very clever, Jedi… and incredibly dumb on Echo’s part. “Very well…” Timinne grinned, a plan forming in her head,” I think it is time to raise the stakes. We move position. Hail your droids on the field and have them rendezvou on these coordinates.” She tapped against the map to mark the desired location, though her grin died when she heard the command battle droid buzz in objection and hesitation. 

“But ma’am, sir, that is the trade hub. We have orders from Dame Echo to not--”

“Are your perceptors malfunctioning, captain?” The Sith glared at the droid with a baring of her teeth. “I gave you an order, and you will execute this order if you do not wish for me to take you apart on the spot. Hail your droids.”

“Roger roger.”

\--------------------~*~--------------------

“Has everyone been evacuated from the targeted sites?”

The room was dark, crowded and messy. People were endlessly moving in and out, brushing past the Jedi that casually stood by a turned off screen while holding a comlink. His eyes were on the tension within the room, a storage space of the cantina which was the central hub of the small trade port. People from different faiths kept entering and leaving, carrying out provisions or storing anything which may be of use. Nervous glances were thrown his way, glances he tried to reassure or calm with a small smile or a nod. He stood confident and casual to keep up morale, but it was difficult to keep a cool composure with what was happening.

“ _Hopefully, yes,_ ” a voice sounded in response, coming from the activated comlink the Jedi held, the audio crackling a little,” _most of the locals have retreated within the mining shafts underground as soon as the assaults began and are making their way further into the forests and mountains. Communications are stable enough and the reports are so far positive, though it may only be a matter time before the droids start jamming any signals._ ”

Geraint stroked his beard while nodding in thought, but also with a small spark of hope. “Excellent. What of the injured?”

“ _Casualties have been few, all things considered. The droids aren’t aiming at civilians, by order it seems, but they are still pressing on and have begun to take hostages to gain information on the holocron’s location. They really want that thing, Geraint._ ”

Hostages… so things were starting to become serious after all. This could pose a problem. “I expected as much, and I also expect that the next places they will search through are the surrounding settlements around this hub. We need to get this holocron off planet, but incoming transmissions from locked out traders hold reports of a barricade keeping them out. Nobody is allowed to enter or leave the planet.”

“ _And breaking through isn’t an option._ ”

A sigh left him before he pushed down the small switch to open the connection and agree with what was said. “Indeed, too risky. The inhabitants of this planet don’t have the means to defend themselves. No military, no planetary defense system. All they have is what their faith gave them and it won’t be enough; they are traders and farmers, not fighters.” He peered through the open doorway into the cantina, the place almost void from any locals, other than the staff which worked here. It was mostly traders and a very small handful of villagers who felt brave enough to try and hold the fort if anything was to go wrong. Anyone else, be it man, child, woman or the elderly, were all sent away to more safer locations.

“ _Just two Jedi to save the day, hmm?_ ”

“Aren’t those usually the odds?”

The chuckle that sounded over the comlink lifted his spirits somewhat, his jest having had the desired effect. What else could they do but joke a little? Anything light and positive was welcomed. “ _So what is the plan? You are going to stay in the hub and hope for the best?_ ”

“Pretty much,” Geraint nodded, sounding rather optimistic,” continue to escort the refugees to safety; as long as the casualty rate stays low, this isn’t a loss just yet. I will try and find a way to get this holocron safely off planet and bring it to the Temple. Do contact me if things go sour on your side.”

“ _Will do. Hang in there, friend._ ”

Hang in there… His smile weakened after he lowered the comlink and let it rest in the palm of his hand, his hazel eyes examining the small device. He surely didn’t expect to find a droid army when a distress signal came to the attention of a few Jedi knights that were out in the field. He was the closest to this planet and he therefore volunteered to check it out. He was accompanied by a fellow Knight, an Ecaflip named Sol who had just finished up an escort mission and was eager to assist Geraint. A few of the villages were already burning when they arrived on the surface, but this cube was the very first thing that was pushed into his hands before any plea for aid was uttered. He instantly realized it was a holocron and that it was surely the reason for the attack, something one of the village leaders confirmed after briefing the Jedi in on what was happening.

How was he going to get this off planet though, and what kind of information was on this holocron? It had to be important.

“Master Jedi!” The sudden shouting almost made Geraint jump and drop both his comlink and the holocron, though he kept his composure enough to not look like a fool after an Eniripsa barged into the store room, the poor soul panting and looking as white as a sheet,” Master Jedi, droids are approaching the hub in full force!”

Too soon. Far too soon. The widening of his eyes made the pale tint of the Eniripsa’s face grow a tint whiter, though Geraint was quick to confidently nod and step over towards the doorway. “Bring everyone who is unable to fight to safety and stay out of sight but alert. I will try and negotiate, as planned. Nobody is allowed to engage until I give the signal.” He dropped a hand onto the Eniripsa’s shoulder to pat it and give it a reassuring squeeze, though the look he held was serious,” remember to stick to the plan and you’ll be fine.” He wholeheartedly believed it. This hub would have been one of the first places to be sacked if it wasn’t deemed important by the invading droid army. Because it was still standing and not burning to a crisp, Geraint made the speculation that the hub would stay safe, no matter that the droids were approaching. Still, taking risks wasn’t an option.

The few streets of the small trading post were empty when the Jedi made his way towards the gates, panicked and scared voices sounding in the distance behind him. The holocron was safe in one of his pockets, not daring to leave it within the cantina or the possession of one of the traders. It was his responsibility now, as was this hub. The gates were wide open, presumably done so by the locals to not pose a threat to the droid army, but the sight he got to see through the opening in the fortified wall did make him slow a little in his pace.

The whole droid battalion stood perfectly lined up in the surrounding fields, the grass trampled under their feet. Behind them were their ships and tanks in much smaller numbers than the many armed droids, but still an intimidating sight. It wasn’t what made him go slower however… it was what was happening in front of the army that made his stomach turn.

Five humans sat on their knees upon the trodden soil, hands bound and heads held low. It was too dark for him to see if any of them were injured, but he made the guess they were as they obedient stayed where they were. Prowling in front of the small line-up was someone wearing a dark cloak, the Force fluctuating around them after their golden eyes turned to the approaching Jedi. A coy smile began to form across their dark lips before an end came to their slow pacing.

“Lovely night for a raid, isn’t it, Jedi?”

Female. Sith or a fallen Jedi, he wasn’t certain. She seemed to be expecting him however. Geraint assessed the situation after he walked past the open gates and left the safety of the trade hub, though his concern flared when one of the presumed hostages let out a loud whimper with a visible shaking of their shoulders and head; terror ruled. “Let those people go; they are innocent.”

“I will,” came the response, sounding rather sincere as Timinne spoke clear and loud enough to be heard,” though you will have to indulge my request first. It took some persuasion…” She stirred to step up beside one of the hostages and bent forward to run the tip of her leather clad fingers across their dirtied and bloody jawline, musing aloud,” but one of these peasants informed me that a little something of importance was transported to this trade hub. Isn’t that right?” The stroking became a firm tap against the hostage’s cheek, the poor battered woman flinching and stammering in response before the Sith gripped her messy hair and pulled her head back so the Jedi could see her terrified face in the dim lighting of the trade hub. “Hand it over and you can be the hero of the day.”

A bluff. It was nothing more than a bluff. The casualty rate of this day had been low all day and Sol confirmed that none of the droids psychically attacked any civilians, so he would follow his gut to believe it would also stay that way. “I don’t know what you are tal--”

A sharp flash of gold and the familiar sound of an activating lightsaber rang through the air, the shrill shriek the female hostage emitted in fear was as abruptly cut off as Geraint’s attempt to call out the Sith’s bluff. The lifeless body hit the ground with a silent thud, but it sounded like an earthquake in Geraint’s mind as he witnessed the swift and sudden execution happen right before him.

“Oops.” 

It sounded so casual, and so wrong. Timinne weakly shrugged after the grip on her light rapier lessened a little, the little smile she held highlighted by the golden glow of her weapon while she stepped over the body of the one she interrogated shortly before arriving. Blood didn’t flow across the dry sand, the fatal stab wound cauterized by the heat of her blade even before she retracted it. “Lying kills, Jedi, so choose your next words wisely.” She was already eyeing her next victim, the unfortunate man trying to hold back to bubbling acidic contents of his stomach that burned the back of his throat while sweat dripped down his face and his eyes were glued on the dead woman beside him. He was visibly shaking, a sight which only pleased the Sith. 

Geraint stared in shock, his senses and thoughts numbed by what he witnessed. Was this the first death he ever saw? No… but that surely didn’t make it any easier, no matter the number. He stood face to face with a Sith and that was a first time for him. He heard stories from Knights and Masters, but never did he think Sith were this ruthless. Any plan to negotiate was killed off as swiftly as the poor woman. Why was a Sith at the head of this droid army…? Who was she?

“Don’t take your time with me; it’s bad manners.” There was a hint of annoyance tied to her warning voice after Geraint took too long to answer for her taste, but she sure looked like she was having a decent time. The long blade of her weapon brushed dangerously closed past the bound hostage yet didn't nick him just yet. It would be so easy though... just a twitch of her hand and pain would sear. Timinne didn’t waver in the slightest when her eyes met Geraint's, though she did raise a hand towards him before she beckoned him with a curling of her fingers. “The holocron, if you would be so kind, or there will be more blood on your hands.”

The remaining hostages panicked at her threatening words, the dead body lying face down on the sand an all too clear reminder that the woman with the raven black hair and golden eyes wasn’t one to speak with empty words or hollow threats. Yet none of them dared to speak up or flee, not even beg the Jedi to comply. A whole droid army stood close behind them, their armaments at the ready; one wrong move or sound and they could all end up dead.

What could he do? Geraint was at a loss. Just like the hostages, he was well aware of his position in the situation. Sol was too far away to be of any assistance and the little backup he had within the trade hub was far too insufficient against the large number he was facing. If he wished for the casualty rate to stay as low as possible, he had to comply with the Sith’s demands. Hopefully it would be enough…

He moved from his spot with stiff steps forward, his hand itching and eager to grab for his lightsaber and rush at the Sith. Too risky, too stupid. He had to stay calm and in control.

“Ah, ah.” The lecturing and objectifying tone in her voice halted Geraint in his reluctant stride. “Not too close now; this isn’t the right place or time,” she clicked with her tongue to tut with a waving of a finger before she beckoned once more,” send the holocron over, as gently as you would have whomever you love. Tender and slow.”

Vile. The Huppermage Jedi bit on the inside of his cheek before he fished the holocron out of the pocket he kept it in and manipulated the Force around it to make it levitate, slowly sending it over towards the Sith. The cube bopped a little as it floated before Geraint could feel the Sith meddle with the Force he had a grip on. He didn’t wish to let go at first, but the hopeful, frightened and anticipating looks the hostages held as they watched the exchange of the relic, made him change his mind. 

The holocron hardly dropped an inch when Geraint took away his control on the Force and allowed Timinne to take the accursed thing, begrudgingly watching her finish the levitating exchange before the cube landed perfectly in her awaiting hand. Her fingers clamped around it while she took a moment to examine it with her eyes and senses, before a very pleased smile crept across her bloody red lips. “That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?”

Geraint scowled at her question, her taunting and having the upperhand messing with him. “You have what you wanted. Now tell your droids to pull back and let everyone go.”

“So greedy.” She sounded genuinely disappointed, though only seemed to have eyes for the acquired holocron she rested in her open hand. Her head tilted slightly from side to side in a thoughtful manner before her coy attitude suddenly turned ice cold and her bright yellow eyes turned to him,” that’s two requests instead of one, Jedi… and it is unfortunately one too many. Such a pity.”

All she did was wave two fingers overhead. A small wave to tear up the silence of the night with a deafening hail of blaster shots and bloodcurdling screaming in the distance. The trade hub lit up with a rapid flashing of green, blue and red while the lined up droid army didn’t move and watched the onslaught without remorse or care. Yet shots were fired within the walls of the trading post, people were screaming for mercy. An ambush… and he never saw it coming as he underestimated the droids' strategy.

Geraint spun around when chaos erupted behind him, the bewilderment overtaking him. It was during this moment of disbelief and shock, that the female Sith brushed past her hostages and disappeared behind the first line of armed droids, the sounds of terror her victorious lullaby.

“Echo is eagerly waiting for this trinket, so I’ll therefore leave the cleanup to you, captain,” she said after she holstered her light rapier and picked some dirt off the holocron, the battle command droid shifting a little in her presence after she easily found him on top one of the tanks,” make certain there are no surviving witnesses and eradicate that Jedi for me. Should you fail, I will deal with you personally.”

The damn thing was going to fail, she was positive of it. At least she would have an angry Jedi to look forward to, if they were to ever cross paths again. For now, she would return to base and see what Echo has to say about how business was dealt with. The holocron should appease her enough to overlook the raid on the trade post. This planet was useless anyway...

The salute she received was ignored as she began to make her way back to her ship, feeling rather accomplished about this day. She wouldn’t witness how most of the droid army got felled by a single but determined Jedi and a handful of resisting traders, smugglers and locals. When morning came, the sounds of fire, fear and death had silenced, smoke and ashes, along with several corpses and many broken metallic husks, was all that was left of the battle within the trading hub.

“Geraint!”

Amidst the dark and morbid surroundings, Sol’s ivory fur and light colored garments stood out like an eyesore when he rushed for his fellow Jedi’s side and tried to help an exhausted and sore Geraint up to his feet, the Ecaflip finally having reached the devastated port after he received word of the attack.

“I am all right…” Geraint muttered with a sigh and a wince as he gripped for the Jedi and leaned on him for support,” though I can’t say the same for the civilians.”

Sol quickly looked the Huppermage over before he adjusted his hold on him, his ears folded back in concern. “The distress calls were so many that it scrambled the already unstable comlinks and made a mess of any transmissions. We tried to get here as fast as we could after we were able to decipher the messages.” He was obviously too late, but there was no need to mention it. This wasn’t the time for lighthearted jokes or forced positivity. “Where is the holocron?”

Geraint’s face twisted into something dark before he shook his head and hunched forward, wanting nothing more but to disappear and mourn over the mistakes made and the losses had. “No longer here, I fear…” he answered, his voice dropping in volume as he slumped down to a sitting and Sol knelt down beside him to stay close,” it has left the planet.”

“Who took it...? Was it a friend, or foe?”

A silence followed Sol’s question. Geraint waded through the fresh memories, his heart and stomach clenching at what he was put through, at the cruelties he caused to happen by not thinking things through, before he answered with something which made Sol’s blood freeze and would haunt them for weeks, if not months, to come. 

“Sith.”


	4. Home

To think she was nervous… It felt foolish in hindsight, but with all things considered and the path Joris followed, how could she not have felt some nerves rattling? They were doing secretive things, things that weren’t allowed by the very order and council he had a high position in. If they were to find out, he was the one to feel the backlash of punishment while she would dodge that bullet with having fallen from grace… somewhat.

Alys stretched with a pleased sounding moan before she relaxed and smiled for the small master, watching him slowly getting his things in order. “Can’t you stay a little longer?” she asked after pushing some of her thick hair back and laid her arms over head to grasp for the back of the pillows she rested on. She rubbed her cheek against the inside of her arm as her smile grew a little coy when their eyes met and his gaze crawled over her. “Just a few more hours…?”

A soft sigh left him after he let his eyes wander over her visage, her hidden body and the bare legs the blanket didn’t cover, taking in the sight and storing it away before he answered her. “You know I can’t, Alys. I need to return to the Temple, before anyone tries to contact me for another status report. Though know that it is against my will.” 

After all these years, they finally were in each other's company again. Although it was within Alys’ ship on the planet of Bonta rather than a place which was familiar to them both, the opportunity allowed them to rekindle and find balance in their affections. They had plenty of freedom to do as they pleased, but time was limited.

“I need to return, attend to my duties and partake in training and meditation to stay vigilant in mind, body and focus,” he said with a serious demeanor, though was distracted by Alys somewhat pulling her legs up, the purple covers slipping down her thighs to collect around her bare hips. He unintentionally swallowed due the fluster that overwhelmed him before he softly cleared his throat and said under his breath,”... _a lot_ of meditation.”

Her gentle laughter was pleasant to listen to, a sound he had missed. He felt her anger when last they crossed paths and it was anger that ruled her when they parted ways six years before. To see her smile, to know she was happy and calm in his presence made him hopeful for their future. It didn’t look as grim anymore. Even the taint in her eyes had grown less, though a thin ring of gold remained around her pupils. To gaze into her eyes and see the signs of a Jedi’s control and discipline wavering was concerning and yet intriguing at the same time. She was ashamed of her eyes at first, until they grew comfortable with each other again during more intimate moments of their current meeting. She was her giving and passionate self again, no matter the different paths they currently walked.

“Nevertheless, I should get going...” 

Joris paused in his talking and attempt to bolster himself in his responsibility when the Eliatrope shifted and sat up from the pillows she rested on, before her feet touched the floor and she rose to a standing. The purple covers slipped down her curves like silk smoothly drawing across marble and collected around her feet, the sight alone making time stand still for the small master. No matter how many times he would see the woman’s natural grace and fair skin, it always felt like it it was the first time. It surely defeated any discipline he gained from the years of extensive Jedi training, in one swift blow. It felt a little cruel that she tried to lure him into staying longer, but could he blame her? He wanted the same… 

He did avert his eyes from her to show some defiance after she rose up from the bed and made her way towards him, before he forced himself to turn somewhat away and slip on his gloves. He looked ready to leave, but surely didn’t feel like it. The feeling only increased when he caught her movement from the corner of his eyes and a pressure formed behind him after she came as close as she possibly could. The pillowy softness of her chest pressed against his back and head before her arms wrapped around him and gently pulled him into a warm embrace, her smells and softness rendering him still. He could feel the quickening but strong beating of her heart when her fingers stroked the underside of his chin and her other hand began to wander down his chest, lingering just underneath the hem of his tunic’s collar. He turned his head to comply to the guidance of her fingers and look at his lover, the sight of her pursed lips as she leaned closer beckoning him. He had to resist with time not being in his favor, but the want to take a risk and give into her quiet desire felt far stronger. He could regret this later, if there was any regret to be had.

Her hold on him tightened when he answered her luring gestures, the passionate kisses they shared hungry in tone. He tried to remain as collective as he could possibly be, but she wasn’t forcing him in the slightest. It were his own lips that sought hers out, just like her fingers gripped the fabrics of his tunic and the fur of his mantle to preserve the closeness they shared. They were in control of their own actions, though urged on by each other in silence. They were in sync, and perhaps that was what made the situation a little frustrating.

“You’re always so hungry...”

Alys chuckled against his lips after Joris retracted ever so slightly to speak up with a little jesting grumble and stay in reality rather than the dream they shared. She playfully kissed him to smother anything else he might add to his observation before she asked him with a closing of her eyes and a satisfied smile,” can you blame me for it? It’s been far too long.” 

He had to agree with that and he did with a small nod. It had been indeed far too long since last they were like this. But when would the next time be? Months away? Tomorrow? Never again? His gaze lowered in thought, even after she gently nudged her cheek and the corner of her lips against his long nose with the nuzzle she gave him. “You truly are enjoying the freedom of not being a part of the Jedi Order, aren’t you?” he reluctantly asked as he drew a hand down her side and let it rest on her hip, deliberately avoiding to touch her bare breasts or look at them to not waver. It was a question that haunted him even during the intimate moments earlier this day, a negativity which lingered in the background and added a bitter touch to what should have been a sweet and tender reunion.

Alys looked a little taken back by his question, the smile she held fading along with with her affectionate touches. Suddenly the room they were in felt a little colder. “It is liberating…” she said with honesty, plucking through her thoughts to find the right words and not be hazed by the desire to fully rekindle with the one she loved,” but I know it also keeps us apart, and knowing that hurts.”

Joris closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inwardly cursing himself for ruining a precious moment. It needed to be said, however and perhaps this was the right time, with her being vulnerable and trusting him again. “Then why don’t you come back, with me?”

“You know why…”

Her quiet and dampened answer caused the frustration to bubble again. He knew why she didn’t wish to return to the Jedi Temple and retake her place in the Order; the harm done by the Jedi Council was still all too present, even if it happened years ago. Forgiveness was one of those things that couldn’t be forced and neither could it be earned, no matter how much one would try. Forgiveness is all about it being given and Alys never seemed capable of doing so towards the Council. It was one of the reasons she sealed herself off and hid away these past seven years. Still, he had hope. He had the hope she would one day forgive the whole Council for their actions and be at his side once more.  

The silence weighed her down, his averted gaze causing panic to claw her insides. Ever since the infiltration of the Temple, she toyed with the idea of returning. There were too many ‘what if’s however, too many doubts. Shame, fear, regret, anger. How could she possibly be a fully fledged Jedi if she was tormented by these emotions? “You are what is keeping me rooted in the Force, Joris,” she whispered, her hand seeking for his comfort as she ran it along the side of his face and tilted her head forward to rest it against him,” you are my light in this growing darkness, my only reason to consider going back.”

The only reason? It should be enough, but to think such felt selfish. Joris shook his head, the conflict they faced all too present and clear. “It shouldn’t be just me. It should also be for yourself.” Happiness was one of the things she greatly valued, he learned this very early on when their relationship was still budding. The children made her happy, as did the order in her life and the place she could call home after she lost many of her memories. She was content with following the Jedi teachings and help those in need. She needed that again… Not the hopping from star system to star system in a wild goosechase which already failed. Not the brooding and crippling depression of failing to protect one single boy. Not the resentment for actions taken. He wanted her to find that happiness once more and he would try with all his might to help her find it again. “Yugo has forgiven the Council for their actions, so why can’t you?”

“Joris… I lost Adamaï thanks to the Council. Yugo did too, but I’m the one who spent all these years searching for him. And even though Adamaï made his decision, I refuse to give up without a fight. He was done wrong and I… I want to show him that he was never alone in it.” Her voice cracked a little as she spoke while her hold on Joris grew unintentionally tighter. The inner torment she had been going through the last few years was seeping through the cracks. 

She wasn’t the only one refusing to give up without a fight. “It’s been a long time, Alys… you have to consider he is beyond saving, for your own sake.” The twitch of the corners of her mouth and eyes didn’t go by unnoticed, neither was the tensing of her body in response to what he said. She was angry and upset, the denial and fear far too strong for her to push back so easily. But no matter her reaction, Joris refused to let her go. “You’ve tried the best you could, you’ve sacrificed enough in the attempt to right the wrongs, but it is time to come home and rest.”

Home. That one single word made her shudder in his arms, the welling tears quickly overflowing and trickling down her cheeks. Her shuddering became an uncontrollable quivering as she made herself small against the master and grabbed for him, his unwavering embrace consoling her. She sobbed when she forcefully kissed him and her fingers desperately clawed and clutched the blue fabrics of his coat, venting the many feelings which took her by a storm through aggressive affection and a craving for comfort.

She wanted to go home. She wanted it so badly. These years of being all alone in space with nothing but her own dark thoughts, a droid and an anonymous informant to keep her company was driving her over the edge. The Krosmoz was too vast, too empty, too dark. She didn’t want it anymore. She no longer wanted the disappointment, the anger and defeat. She wanted the smiles and laughter of the children, the peace of meditation, the reassurance of being among friends and kindred spirits; happiness. Goddess, please… make the hurting stop. Make it all stop.

“Take me with you,” came the broken whisper tainted with tears while trembling fingers reached for the light in her darkness,” take me home.”


	5. Illumination

It was silent. It made his thoughts wander, something he wasn’t certain if to consider a blessing or a curse. There was too much to think about, like the Eliatrope beside him and where they were headed. Did he think this was going to happen when he went to Bonta to meet his lover in secret? No, he did not and yet here they were… Together in something neither weren’t fully certain of. Decisions were made and action taken, but even he wondered if it truly was the right thing to do, or the right time. It was too late for such doubts, he understood this, but he couldn’t help but worry for the woman seated in the chair next to him.

He glanced her way from the corner of his eyes, past the edge of his hood to not interrupt whatever she was doing or thinking. Her eyes weren’t on him, as he expected, but on the passing lights of hyperspace, the long tunnel not truly holding her attention. She was fidgeting as she sat with her legs pulled up in the chair beside him, not wearing her shoes for reasons he couldn’t quite fathom, not without asking her. One bare foot lay over the other while one arm was wrapped around her legs and kept them pressed against her chest. Although she wasn’t exactly biting the nail of her thumb, the tip of it was clamped between her teeth as her index finger slowly stroked her upper lip, a deep frown present on her face. Thoughtful and nervous, that was the best way he could describe her.

“You should have told me you were hungry,” he jested after he shifted in his chair to check on some of the engine readings rather than stare at her from the corner of his eyes, her reaction one he expected.

Her turquoise and golden eyes were swift to turn to him after he spoke up, a hint of confusion present in them until she quickly lowered her hand down from her mouth, the hint obviously taken. The embarrassed clearing of her throat was very soft, almost more like a swallow than anything else. She uncoiled her arm and legs to no longer sit huddled in the chair and look a little more relaxed, but the tension remained no matter what pose she took.

He allowed himself to observe her for a while longer after she timidly returned her attention to the bright hyperspace, taking in what she wore. Dark clothes, black and a very dark shade of blue. Her robes were dirty and worn, the fact she had worn them for more than six years showing. It was the very same attire she donned herself in when she stole a ship from Temple’s hangars and gave chase after Yugo, and also the same attire when she crossed blades with Joris on Sidimote. A painful reminder… at least she kept the pin he once gave her as a gift, even with the change of outfit. Jedi don’t have many personal belongings, but when she ran off, she did leave several things behind. He was relieved that the pin wasn’t among those few belongings, having considered it a spark of hope for their future together. 

One of the things she did leave behind this day, was the stolen ship. After she broke down and admitted that she no longer wished to be in the dark position she was stuck in, the two Jedi decided it was time to return home, to the Temple. He refused to let her go on her own, wanting to be there for her when she would set foot in the very place she ran away from and avoided until several months ago. She needed him to be granted entry into the Temple and bring her before the Council without too much fuss or possible containment, but also to be her support. Secrets needed to be kept, like their affections for each other, a tricky and risky business. He expected nobody would suspect a thing; he and Alys shared duties in the past and it was no secret or unknown knowledge that the Eliatrope lay a lot of her trust in him. It only made sense that she would approach him first to discuss her return to the Temple and Jedi Order, rather than do so with someone else.

The decision to travel to Coruscant on his ship was an easy one to make, even though she hesitated at first, the stolen ship having functioned as her home and sanctuary during the years of lonely roaming through space. Once all was settled and done with the Jedi Order, she would go back for her ship and retrieve it. She did, however, refuse to leave the technomagic droid TD-4D behind with the ship.

Joris shifted his gaze towards the wooden and golden colored chrome droid, the droid online and lingering in the back of the small cockpit. While Alys’ robes looked worn, the droid’s plating looked far worse. An old model, just like the ship it belonged to, with a dire need for a check-up and some upgrades. 

The droid was a bit fussy after the two Jedi met on Bonta and Joris boarded her ship; the Eliatrope had been far too long with only the droid’s company for all these years and it had therefore developed a sense of importance. It felt entitled in her presence, or simply didn’t know any better, and nearly shooed Joris off the ship when it deemed he had stayed for long enough… only fifteen minutes had passed then. It did, however, stop being an attention demanding and skeptical nuisance after Alys made clear she wanted some privacy with the invited Jedi Master, not wishing to be disturbed during their reunion. A good thing too, for the Jedi had much to catch up on.

Joris did believe he owed the droid some gratitude, no matter first impressions. It was a loyal companion to Alys, and the main reason behind the old ship’s good condition which aided her in her search for Adamaï. It was quite possible that this TD droid also helped with keeping some of Alys’ sanity intact. 

“How much further?”

Her voice was quiet, almost reluctant. The tone alone made Joris aware of his own nerves; there was much at stake with Alys’ return to the Order. His position in the Order, their future, their lives… things could go wrong in a heartbeat. He was more calm and resilient towards the worries however, at least more than her. “We’ll be dropping out of hyperspace very soon. We will arrive on Coruscant shortly after, so it won’t be long until we enter the Temple.” 

“This is really it, isn’t it?” There was no more time for doubts or second thoughts. Alys’ eyes were still glued on the tunnel of light and space the ship was coursing through, but her hand wandered to stretch out towards Joris, a non-verbal request for his comfort. She eased somewhat when he took her hand and reassuringly squeezed her fingers, not letting her go even after the tunnel abruptly ended and the planet of Coruscant appeared before them in the blink of an eye. 

They stared at the sight, the planet bright in the endless black of space while the ship flew towards the enormous collection of lit specks upon the planet’s surface; the capital city of Coruscant, their destination. 

“It is.”

Alys finally turned her gaze towards Joris when hearing his answer, losing any words she wished to say. In fact, she didn’t even know what to say to him, the moment of truth approaching too fast for her taste. All she wanted was to drown in his comfort, something she knew was impossible the moment she would set foot off this ship. She therefore took solace in that he was beside her and holding her hand, that he decided to come with her rather than allow her to go alone.

Things were set in motion with no turning back. It went fast, faster than anyone would have guessed. Joris wasn’t disappointed with how quickly everything fell into place and a plan was formed, a plan which was still unfolding but started the moment Alys got dressed after her admit of defeat. While she was getting ready to return to Coruscant, Joris contacted one of his fellow Council members with the request to gather the whole Jedi Council for a meeting, preferably this same day. Goultard was the one he chose to hail, knowing him to be present at the Temple and also to be fairly neutral of mind in these sort of situations. Iops were reliable like that. 

The large multi leveled city of Coruscant became more apparent and three dimensional the closer Joris steered the ship until they flew over the impressive skyline and made their way to the Temple. Several permissions check calls came through before Joris was able to make his way to one of the Temple’s hangars, all which he answered. He sounded natural and calm each time, something which baffled Alys a little. His stoicness was something to be envious about.

“Please do not speak unless you are absolutely required to,” Joris said after he landed his ship inside the hanger and turned off the system with a few flicks, turns and pulls of several handles and switches, the ship’s engines powering down. He didn’t linger in the pilot seat to attend to business, though paused to pick up Alys’ shoes and hand them to her and share one final close moment with her. “This is the moment of truth, Alys… Whatever happens, you have to try and remain calm. Control any negativity which will try to surface, for it will.”  

She accepted her shoes from him before slipping out of her seat to wrap her arms around the small master and press her forehead against his, the deep inhale of air she took one he mimicked before they looked each other in the eye. “I will,” she whispered in promise before she kissed his forehead, the bridge of his long nose and his cheek, trailing down with trembling lips and fingers. A light turn of his head allowed her to give into the desire to give him one last kiss before the uncertainty of the future would take hold, the Jedi sharing a bittersweet but short moment in each other’s embrace.

It was him who reluctantly broke it, saying quietly as he pulled away,” it is time.” He drew away from her to leave the cockpit of the small ship and open the entry hatch at the back of it, the sad sounding whistle coming from TD-4D as he passed the droid only setting the tense tone further. Light fell into the small cargo hold of the ship as the ramp unfolded and lowered itself, soon revealing a sight of several docked ships and pilots moving about with their assigned droids. Joris cast one last glance back to Alys to make certain she was ready, before he began to make his way down.

Waiting at the foot of the ship’s ramp was Goultard, accompanied by his Padawan Bianca. It was difficult to read the young Xelor’s face, her bandages and mask hiding her face, but Goultard smiled when Joris disembarked the small ship and greeted him with a sideways tilt of his head. “Welcome back, Joris.”

“Goultard.”

The Iop stayed where he was to let the small master approach, aware of other movement within the ship. He kept his attention on Joris however, informing him of what was happening. “Most of the Council are making preparations for the meeting you requested. Amalia and Ruel are the only masters unavailable, even on holovid. Master Kerubim is already present in the Tranquility Spire to await what you wish to discuss, though I can guess.” His gaze shifted to the exit of the ship Joris arrived in, finally acknowledging the source of the movement he sensed. He recognized the woman lingering at the top of the ramp, although it took a moment to place a name to her face. Alys, yes… one of the two runaway Jedi. There was Sith taint present in her eyes, albeit not much. She wasn’t bound from what he could tell, and he therefore assumed that she was no prisoner, but a guest of some sort. Or, at least not a threat. Joris would have taken precautions if there was a sense of danger. She was armed however… “You look well,” Goultard said to greet the fallen Jedi, his broad smiling growing a little stale, though it kept tugging at the corners of his mouth to not completely fade,” it’s been quite some time since last we saw each other. I hope you are here with good intentions however.”

There was no answer from her, just quiet observation as her eyes kept on him. She didn’t even move when a technomagic droid rolled up beside her and started whistling at the sight of the hangar they docked in, but neither seemed to want to indulge the Iop with his indirect inquiry. She did however make the attempt to tuck some of her hair behind an ear within the black hood she wore, her gaze slowly averting. Did he sense reluctance in her…?

“She is.”

Goultard rose his bare brows when Joris spoke in the Eliatrope’s stead, feeling a tinge of surprise. What, did she lose the capability to speak while she was floundering about in space, or was there more to her silence and Joris taking the lead? He figured he would soon find out, but first… precautions. “While I trust your judgement, Joris, I do have to confiscate her weapons, and let security do a check on that droid. It’s hers, isn’t it?” 

TD-4D let out an offended buzz towards Goultard, before one of Alys’ hands moved and shielded it in a protective manner, causing the droid to fall silent and instead wobble a little in a frustrated manner. There wasn’t a single spoken word of objection however, not from Alys or Joris. Instead, there was a confirming nod from the long nosed Jedi Master before he took a step to the side to look towards the Eliatrope and her companion.

“Bianca.” The Xelor Padawan was quick to levitate beside her master after Goultard called for her, obediently awaiting what he had to say. “Can you take the droid to security and guard it until the clear is given?”

“Of course, Master.” Bianca looked over towards the droid before she closed the distance between herself and the ramp to wait for the droid to approach. She waited expectantly, but only received a disapproving shudder in return from the droid, the heavy vibration and shaking rattling its old plating. A string of buzzes and beeps followed shortly after the rattling, the sounds of it distorting the faces of the present Jedi with held back amusal, offense or embarrassment. Whatever TD-4D was ranting about towards Goultard and Bianca, it wasn’t pretty or for repeating.

A hand touching the top of the droid’s head made it halt in expressing its annoyance, the soft pat Alys gave TD-4D enough to silence him. “It is all right, TD… You’re in good hands.” She felt skeptical, even when she quietly tried to reassure the droid, her eyes on the young Xelor. She knew her… a long time ago. Still a child then, fairly innocent and sweet. It was tragic that Bianca’s previous master abandoned her to do the unspeakable, but it was a relief to learn that even after the betrayal and these troublesome times, she appeared to still have her kind disposition. 

After Alys’ hand no longer rested on the dented chrome piece of its head, the droid rolled forward to descend the ramp and meet up with the Xelor Padawan, the soft buzz it emitted a toned down demand to get things over with. Preferably quickly. The bandages which hid her mouth shifted ever so slightly to hint on a smile, before Bianca took the lead and guided TD-4D to security for a scan, the duo soon disappearing from sight behind several docked ships.

There were only but a few seconds of silence before Joris beckoned for Alys to join him and Goultard, the Iop extending a hand to her the moment she began to move. “Your weapons,” he said, a serious tone in his voice. It was a little unlike him, but there were times where he had to act like a Jedi Master and less like an Iop. This was one of such times, until the true reason behind Joris escorting Alys to the Jedi Council would be revealed. He had his suspicions however.

She was swift to undo the holsters of her lightsabers from her belt and hand them over, not showing any resistance. She was quiet though… In the past she would have uttered something kind or reassuring, perhaps an apology or similar depending on the situation, but she was as silent as space. It was a little unnerving, but at least she was cooperating.

“Thank you,” Goultard muttered before he attached the holsters to his own belt and turned to Joris. I will escort you to Spire, so if you’ll follow me. Please attend to the rear, Joris.” If the situation was a little more lighthearted, he would have smirked at his own wording, but it wasn’t and he therefore didn’t.

The walk to the middle and highest point of the Temple was a long one, especially for Alys. Her last visit brought her close to the Tranquility Spire, but she was in a hurry and blinded by raging emotions. This time she could freely take in the surroundings, notice what was different from before she left and soak up all she sensed rather than block herself off. Her excitement was muddled by nerves, the uncertainty about what was going to happen ruling within. While this place was once her home, she felt unwelcome by previous actions taken, be it hers or others and it was a shadow that followed her through the long corridors.

There were familiar faces… This section of the Temple was more crowded than the paths she took the last time she was here, the corridors, rooms and halls they passed having a high level of activity. Not all of the people she vaguely recognized glanced her way, and those who did simply did so to acknowledge a small group of Jedi Masters passing by, rather than showing a hint of recognition. She was content enough to not have anyone recognize her at this point. She didn’t even know what to say to anyone, neither did she have the time to either reintroduce herself or figure out her standing with old friends and allies. That was for later, if the upcoming meeting with the Council would end on a good note.

The very top of the Tranquility Spire held the Council of Reconciliation, but also the Jedi Council. They were one and the same, for the most part, and it was why Joris asked for them all to be available. Alys’ desired return to the Jedi Order is one of those delicate matters that requires the advice and opinion of the leading figureheads, for the Dark side of the Force was not something to take lightly. Anyone who dwelled there, be it on the very edge or in the depths of it, needed to be reassessed in person. Together, the Council will decide on the Eliatrope’s fate.

It was one of the reasons she was reluctant to return. The very same Council which acted behind her people’s backs during the Ogrest dilemma, was the one to accept or decline her request to rejoin the Jedi Order. If it hadn’t been for Joris, she wouldn’t be here but somewhere in the far reaches of the Krosmoz, reading encrypted messages from her mysterious informant to chase after shadows from her past. Fear is a scary thing to face… but she would try this day.

All too soon was she left in the care of a Jedi Temple guard, the last glance she exchanged with Joris before he entered the circular room in the Spire and joined his fellow Council members bringing a sense of helplessness to her worries. There was nothing more she could do at this point in time and there was also no turning back. Joris would inform the Council about the reason why he requested for their presence and state her case to them, before she was allowed to enter and speak to any of them. It would be a long tedious wait…

Unaware of what was happening further down the hallway she was told to wait in with the guard, Alys didn’t pick up on two young Padawans that were sneaking about. Jayden, a young teenage Sacrier who became Ophelia’s Padawan a little more than a year ago, couldn’t help but sate his curiosity after his master interrupted their training for sudden ‘Council matters’ which needed her attention. He did try to go by himself, but Chibi caught on to him and was therefore dragged along.

“Why are we here?” Chibi asked as they stuck close to the wall after the coast was clear and they left the long stairway, easily recognizing where Jayden had led them to,” we shouldn’t be here.”

Jayden wove with a hand to the young Eliatrope to shush him, while hissing through his teeth,” _shush_ , you’ll give us away. We’re in stealth mode.” He shook his head before he continued on, his ears slightly perked to listen for any approaching footsteps. Chibi was right; they shouldn’t be here, but he really wanted to know what was so important to have a rather exciting training get postponed. Ophelia would talk about her tasks in the Council at times, though not in deep detail and it never sounded interesting enough to Jayden to have her sudden leaves be justified. He wanted to see it with his own eyes this time around.

“Sure, stealth mode… whatever.” Chibi shrugged while releasing a puff of air, not fully understanding what Jayden’s deal was. He was still fairly convinced they shouldn’t be up in the Spire, but so far they managed to get away with it. His shoulders slumped when Jayden brought up an arm before him and forced him to stop, the Sacrier peering around the corner and seeming to be intrigued by something… or someone. Chibi crouched a little so he could peek past Jayden into the hallway, also a little curious as to what or who Jayden had found. Surely another Jedi… Not all that exciting, but still a higher risk for getting caught.

He stared into the well lit hallway to try and recognize the two people standing by a closed door. That door led to the room the Jedi Council would hold meetings in, that much he knew. He also recognized the guard, but the woman standing beside him… No, she must be some visitor or diplomat rather than a Jedi. It was obvious she was a female Eliatrope, an adult too, which isn’t all that common these days in the Krosmoz. Wait... an Eliatrope diplomat? Chibi tilted his head a little when a thought crossed his mind and forced him to double check the woman’s appearance, his lips pursed and his eyes squinted in deep thought before he whispered,” I think I know her.”

“Who is she?” Jayden’s question was rapidly fired, the boy’s already burning curiosity piqued by the idea that the female stranger waiting by the Council room was someone Chibi actually recognized. Was it someone of importance? Maybe she had a mission he and his Master would go on together, some exciting training mission.

“I don’t really remember. I think she once was a master? Or something… A Jedi diplomat, maybe? I remember seeing her in the Temple, but that was long ago though, like, years. It was a little while before you arrived.” Chibi sighed deeply with a hanging of his head before he looked up to Jayden with a disgruntled expression. “Seriously though, does it matter? This is boring… Let’s just go back, before Akai finds out, comes running and gives us away.”

Jayden was about to shush Chibi once more and tell him to stop being a whiny baby, when he caught sight of the woman slowly turning her head to look to where the boys were hiding, her eyes meeting his. The gasp he and Chibi emitted when the woman homed in on them and caught them red handed was simultaneous, the startle of getting discovered nearly stopping their hearts. They dove back behind the corner in a feebly attempt to hide, their backs pressed against the wall while they held their breath. They waited for what felt like hours, intently listening for any raised voices or anyone approaching them, but it remained eerily silent in the corridors. Didn’t she see them?

The two young Jedi remained spooked and nervous, even after it became apparent that they were fairly safe and maybe undiscovered, until Jayden asked with a squeaky but quiet voice and broke the silence,” did you see her eyes?”

There was a pause in Chibi’s reaction, but his frantic nodding already answered Jayden before his voice added some more power to it,” it’s a Sith!”

They stared at each other after Chibi blurted out his rash assumption, first uncertain about what they saw until excitement and intrigue got the best of them. They haparzaly scrambled back to the corner and stuck their head around to have another peek, finding the female Eliatrope was no longer looking their way. 

Doubt started to plague the young Sacrier when he couldn’t get a good glimpse of Alys’ eyes, the sudden wonder if he had truly seen the golden color in her eyes dampening his glee for something exciting happening. It was one of the signs of a Force-wielder falling to the Dark side, or so he was taught. Was what he saw really it? He crinkled his nose when the doubt became too strong, muttering quietly to not be heard by anyone else but Chibi,” is she really a Sith...?”

“Well, duh. Of course she is one; she’s wearing black.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s a Sith, sand for brains,” Jayden grumbled and pressed the ball of his hand against Chibi’s forehead to give him a disapproving nudge, one which Chibi returned by shoving the Sacrier with his elbow to retaliate.

“You’ve got sand for brains,” he pouted and brought a hand up to rub his forehead and get his large hat in order, until a sudden voice behind him made him flinch and almost yank the hat right off in a fit of panic.

“You two aren’t authorized to be here.”

The boys flung themselves around and back against the wall when the stern sounding voice caught them by surprise, this time not holding their breaths as they found who exactly prowled up behind them while they were distracted. Genevie, the cool and collected Huppermage who had yet to choose a Padawan, if she ever would. She was a Jedi Master, renowned among the initiates and younger Padawans for always ruining their fun by intervening and putting them straight, following any rules as closely as she could. They had yet to understand why other and older Jedi respected her… 

“Return to your classes, _immediately_ ,” the one-eyed Huppermage brushed past the young Padawans to round the corner and be on her way to the Council room, speaking to them without even looking at them,” before I will inform your masters that their apprentices are sneaking about like common thugs.” 

Jayden and Chibi shuffled a little in uncertainty while they looked after her, her threat to tattletale to their masters one which they actually believed; she was the type of Jedi who would do such a thing. ”Sorry, Master Genevie…” they uttered in almost perfect unison, their apology slowing her down in her pace before she glanced back with a sharp turn of her head. The look she shot them made them flinch and straighten up, the fact she only had one visible eye and it was flaring with prejudice a little scary for them.

“Go.” She gestured them away with a small wave of her hand, watching both the boys slowly shuffle and sidestep into the hallway they were hiding in to take their leave without angering her further. Their rapid footsteps echoed and trailed off soon after they dove away and out of her vision, their voices a little louder than the stomping of their feet. They sure had a lot to say while fleeing, bickering between each other about how stupid one was and the other should have been quiet. 

Younglings…

Genevie inhaled deeply through her nose before she continued on, her path to the closed door straight and direct. It wasn’t until she stood in front of the door that she inspected the woman dressed in black and dark blue with a quick glance, her one eye gliding from toe to top in what was but a second. She deliberately avoided making eye contact with Alys, knowing exactly who she was and that she was the reason for her getting summoned by the Council. It seemed someone came crawling back… The door opened without a command given, an inaudible  murmur of voices seeping into the hallway until it quieted down as Genevie entered the circular room. The door almost instantly closed behind her, not allowing Alys to eavesdrop on whatever was discussed and neither giving anyone within the room a glimpse of her.

“We’ve discussed this before,” Brakmar stated while Genevie took a stance by one of the windows and the hologram of Master Alibert to observe the ongoing discussion,” must I remind you that she broke into this Temple not all that long ago, and avoided all contact before, during and after it?” 

Joris sat quietly with the other present masters, having only spoken when he was required to or a question was directed at him. He explained in detail as to why he requested for an immediate meeting, the news he brought received with either skepticism or intrigue. He spun the tale of Alys approaching him on Bonta with the request to be reinstated, a tale everyone present bought with ease; the fact the meeting on Bonta was thoroughly planned beforehand  and intimately spent, was a secret he would keep. Just like it was secret that he allowed Alys to slip away after they secured her Dofus from Zacharias, the male Eliatrope who was blackmailed by the Forgotten to steal the Eliatrope Dofus from the Jedi Temple. Her presence then was known by the Council, the security footage of that day holding clear proof she was in the Temple at that time. Joris had been fairly honest with his report about what exactly happened in the Dofus chamber and the fight that ensued, but everything afterwards and involved only him and Alys? Not a word.

“She prevented the theft of the Eliatrope Dofus alongside Joris,” Arka said in response to Brakmar’s attempt to put the female in a bad light so early on in the discussion, her wings fluttering ever so slightly to vent the light tension she felt about the subject,” if she hadn’t done so, the Sith would still have those dragon eggs. That is something to keep in consideration.”

Ophelia shook her head, seated with her legs crossed while her chin rested on the knuckles of her right hand, not fully agreeing with the more gentle hearted Eniripsa. The whole event revolving around the attempted theft of the Eliatrope Dofus and her sister’s life put in danger due to it all, still didn’t sit right with her, even after the conclusions. Time mended wounds, this was true, but some were deep. “She didn’t need to break in; it was out of line, not to mention suspicious. She could have informed any of us and we would have taken immediate action.”

“True,” Arka said with a deep nod,” her actions were rash and surely fed by anger, but let’s not forget what we did in the past. She had her reasons for not trusting us, and she acted to them. I do believe she learned something during her last visit here, otherwise she wouldn’t have peacefully left after the Eliatrope Dofus were safe, or return with the request to be reinstated into the Order.”

“She was a prime suspect and eye witness of that event,” Brakmar said with a pointing and shaking of a finger to no one in particular,” we could have used her input and testament during Zacharias’ trial. It was a mess from the start.” It truly was. His former Padawan embarrassed him greatly the day he decided to free Zacharias from his confinement and throw him before the Council to parley and come to a peaceful agreement and truce. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth...

“A little too late to hammer on that now, Brakmar; that trial is a closed case. There is no point in discussing it, not now at least.” Atcham sat crouched on his chair, perching like a gargoyle that was ready to pounce at any given moment. His squinted but bulging eyes turned to Joris after the many wrinkles on his face rippled and shifted with the swift shifting of facial expressions, before he spoke with his usual lisp. “You said she approached you today, Joris, rather than that you found her. Did you sense any hostility, or anything out of the ordinary when you allowed her to come near?”

Joris shifted his attention to the furless Ecaflip, not hesitating or taking a second of thought to answer. “No. While she has her doubts due to the past event, she showed a genuine desire to return. The Sith taint is weak, and fading. It was stronger when I found her in the Dofus chamber, and even then it wasn’t enough to label her as a Sith.”

There was a moment of silence while everyone thought things over and tried to read each other’s opinion on the matter. Alibert was the first to speak up, asking anyone who may have the knowledge while his voice was slightly distorted with him being a hologram transmission,” was she truly searching for Adamaï, all this time?”

“She claims it and also confirmed our suspicions that we lost him to the Dark side. He is one of them.”

A murmur swept across the Council after Joris shared the confirmation. Another worry… The Forgotten were growing in numbers, recruiting Jedi and non-Force wielders alike to gain the upperhand. To learn they managed to lure in both Carina and Adamaï, two Eliatrope dragons, was not something to take lightly or easily shaken off.

“And that’s another reason why I believe Alys still holds too many grudges towards us to be properly reinstated,” Brakmar bluntly stated,” she blamed us for Adamaï running away back then. Who is to say she doesn’t anymore?”

The expression Arka’s elderly face held was shared with several others; thoughtful and tired, but still with a hint of sympathy or hope. Her hands rested in her lap as she sat with her eyes closed to hint that she was thinking before she slightly lowered her head and spoke. “We’ve already expressed towards Yugo, Chibi, Grougaloragran, Phaeris and Qilby that we were in the wrong for using their Dofus without their consent. But we never had the chance to discuss this with Alys, the one who was actually tasked with looking over those Dofus.”

Ophelia showed a small but deep frown after hearing Arka, asking as she rose her chin from the back of her hand to sit up more straight,” you believe an apology would dissolve any possible grudges she may have, along with the taint that may accompany it?”

“It would aid with her recovery and finding herself again in the Force, yes. She needs a cleansing of the mind and soul, a rekindling with the Force, and this won’t work if she still believes we have no regrets for previous actions taken. However, I do not believe a mere apology fixes everything. She needs guidance, and time.” 

The Eniripsa glanced towards Genevie when she spoke of Alys needing guidance, the female Huppermage occupied with documenting the conversation for future use. She was a member of the Reconciliation Council, although she held no seat on the Jedi Council. One of her tasks was to evaluate any fallen Jedi through therapy and one-on-one sessions, until significant progress is made and her patients are deemed well and stable enough to undergo Jedi training… if required. 

Brakmar let out a long but quiet grunt-like sigh while he rubbed his temple, the look he held obviously not all that positive. “Does anyone truly believe she is capable of reverting to her old self?” he asked begrudgingly, his faith in the female Eliatrope rather low. He had his reasons… For the last decade, Eliatropes have been a source of trouble. He could count them on his hands, their number few and thinly spread, but they were still a catalyst of annoyance and frustration. He didn’t exaggerate with his accusations, for it was true. Several Eliatrope Jedi, be it master or knight, did get special treatment due to their race’s rarity, something he wasn’t fully appreciative of. Was it going to happen again, on this day? 

“What say you, Alibert? Alys was your Padawan once, you know best what she was like before things went sour.” Goultard broke the silence which followed Brakmar’s question, a strange tension fluctuating in the air. This was one of those situations which took place at the wrong time for most, yet all could agree there was no good or better time to tend to the issue at hand.

Alibert stroked his long mustache, like he always did while thinking things over and weighing his thoughts. “Alys was always a gentle soul, though fierce and passionate about what she believed in… but there was hardly a shred of ill will inside of her,” he said thoughtfully, feeling a little nostalgic after he brought a few old memories to state his claim,” I find it hard to believe that she is beyond help, no matter what happened. She’s willing to fight back her fall and return to the Order. I’d say that’s already enough to consider giving her the chance, and the benefit of a doubt.” 

“I agree. There is an improvement, if we take Joris’ word about how her anger affected her in the recent years.”

“With all due respect, Arka…” Ophelia said with a raising of her hand towards the elderly Eniripsa,” one doesn’t need to be suffering from Sith taint to have some hidden agenda or double allegiances. We’ve all been fooled before, and very easily too. I am certain you recall Harebourg and Galesh; nothing gave them away until it was far too late. Not to mention our most recent case with Carina…” She sighed when she saw Arka’s face twitch into a grimace, the truth a harsh one. She shifted a little in her seat to cross her legs and adjust her garments with a soft clearing of her throat, before looking around the makeshift circle of present masters. “I of course wish to welcome a lost knight home, with open arms in fact, but we need to be cautious... especially during these times. We can’t take any risks, no matter what someone was like in the past.”

Kerubim was nodding along with Ophelia’s words, his eyes closed as he listened. His expression didn’t show any of the worry or brooding the others in this meeting were having and neither did his voice when he spoke up. “Let us talk with her in person to learn more about her current state of mind, rather than assume. We’ll learn more by seeing things with our own eyes… and senses. Bring her in, Goultard.”

Goultard was quick to comply as he was, unfortunately, seated the closest to the door. All he had to do was beckon into the hallway after the door slid open in response to his approach, the female Eliatrope obeying the silent gesture with a hurry in her step as if startled by the sudden summon. She had been eagerly and nervously waiting in the rather unnerving presence of the silent temple guard. She slowed down in her pace when she reached the open doorway and passed Goultard, needing to muster all her shaking nerves to remain calm and collected. Her turquoise and golden eyes grew a little larger at the sight of the present Council members and masters, the large uncovered windows basking them in a bright light. All eyes were on her now that she was finally there in person, and their inspecting gazes scared her a little.

“Alys, come to the center, please.”

Kerubim’s urging was kind in tone, but still with a certain strictness which made it all too clear that this wasn’t a casual visit or a heartwarming reunion. This was a gathering where she would be judged, set in motion by Joris on her request. There was a tinge of regret for caving in like she did earlier this morning, especially after seeing all these familiar faces staring at her; she shouldn’t have come here… She obeyed the grandmaster after trying to push aside the regret which surfaced, the small master dressed in blue seated next to Kerubim her focus, her rock in what felt like an unruly sea. She didn’t look at him in the fear she would betray the part he played in her return, but she did take comfort in the fact that he was there.

She wasn’t certain what to do with her hands at first as she stood there in the middle of the circular room, surrounded by the Jedi masters who were all trying to read her as if she was a book one had to forcefully pry open. To think she was getting judged by them… Their betrayal still hurt, even more so with standing face to face with the very ones who betrayed her trust and turned several lives upside down. The amount of years didn’t matter; it always felt like it only happened the day before.

“I sense anger.”

Brakmar’s voice made her heart thump strongly in her chest, the slip of her thoughts picked up on by the Jedi master. She didn’t glance his way after he said aloud what he sensed while observing the fallen Jedi knight, though she could pick up on how others in the makeshift circle shifted a little in their seats.

“No, not anger…” Arka said to correct Brakmar,” disappointment. Is that right, child?”

Disappointment. Yes, that was true. She was deeply disappointed by what was said and done. There was anger at first, but the years of solitude in space took the edges off it. If she was still as angry as she was then, she wouldn’t be here this day. Alys nodded to show Arka was correct, though kept her eyes downwards to remain calm.

“Are you disappointed by the happenings of this day?” The Eliatrope thought about the question before she shook her head, still not uttering a word to not start something nobody wanted. “With the Council, perhaps?” When a small nod followed Arka’s question, the elderly Eniripsa turned her gaze towards the grand master before she remained silent. The look they exchanged wasn’t hard to read or understand, her quiet suggestion one Kerubim took.

The old feline scooted ever so slightly forward in his chair before he smiled for Alys. “It’s been quite some years, Alys. The last time I saw you was in blurry images on security footage, taken during your last visit to the Temple. I do prefer seeing you as you are now, in person and doing well.”

“It is…” Alys hesitated to finish her sentence after finally speaking, though forced herself to do so and be honest rather than hold back on anything,” it is good to see you too, Master Crepin…” There was a twinge in her chest after she admitted to it. Of all the old faces she knew and remembered, but didn’t love as deeply as she did with Joris, Kerubim’s made her meek. He was one of those in the Order that made her feel welcome when she was taken in, when she was confused and had trouble remembering who she was and where she came from. He was always a warming presence, one you couldn’t help but like almost instantly. She had missed him… 

Her reluctant response made him smile a little warmer before he nodded for her. “I am glad to hear that. It gives me the chance to speak to you about a worry we’ve had ever since your departure. We were never able to get a hold of you and tell you what we’ve told your brother, and others…” He looked towards Alibert with a clear turn of his head, purposely bringing Alys’ attention to the hologram of her old master. “It is clear that your anger and disappointment tainted your beliefs, Alys, along with your resolve,” he continued after Alys and Alibert locked eyes and had a quiet but bitter reunion, the topic visibly weighing down upon the female Eliatrope,” I for one am sorry that we were unable to soothe it sooner, for we, the Council, played a large part in the source of your anger. We will not deny that we made a grave mistake with the decisions made back then; we did you injustice, you and your people. It is a late apology, but one we wish to offer you… humbly so.”

Earlier this day, during the journey to Coruscant, Alys thought about giving the Council a piece of her mind the moment she would face them. That she would tell them what she thought throughout the years, how betrayed she felt and blamed them for the loss of Adamaï, for her own sanity as it lingered on the brink of breaking. She truly believed she was going to do this, but after hearing Kerubim and taking in the atmosphere of the whole room, along with everyone’s reactions and auras… the determination and the urge to do so, was gone. It did take her by surprise, the sudden shift in her own emotions and thoughts, but she didn’t fight or question it. She let it take its course. “Thank you…” she softly said, sounding and feeling a little dazed.

“We are aware of your desire to return to the Order and we’ve gathered to reassess you. Your connection to the Force has taken many beatings these past few years, but we can sense it flickering underneath your doubt; it’s hopeful,” Kerubim said, sounding thoughtful as he continued to read the Eliatrope with all his available senses and the Force. She was taking everything remarkably well, a good sign. Good enough to trust his instincts and guts,” a chance will be given to you, to let this flicker grow and overtake any doubts you may have about coming here this day.”

Brakmar sat up a little when Kerubim made the decision and quickly cast a glance around to see if anyone else would object or at least show a hint of doubt, but no words were spoken, no hands raised and no brows furrowed. He was the only one to have a different thought on the matter, a sole negative vote in a silent unison of agreements. Knowing he was the only one to have his doubts, he wisely kept any objections to himself. However… “You will be kept under tight watch for the upcoming time,” he added to Kerubim’s encouraging words, his interruption causing a few heads to turn,” until Master Genevie judges you ready to be a fully fledged member of the Order. A trial period.” He took in the gazes thrown his way, before he asked,” any objections?”

“None,” Arka said stiffly after everyone had a moment of thought; it was reasonable for Brakmar to suggest such. Precautions were needed, even she and the others had to agree with it. There were other matters as well, certain protocols which she needs to remind Alys of. “As you undergo your trial period and are seen to by Master Genevie, Master Atcham will be checking in on you. Expect several interrogations from him; certain questions need to be asked and answered. You are also forbidden to leave the Temple without an appointed chaperon, or to join in on any missions or teachings with other knights or padawans. I hope you understand, Alys, and also accept these terms.” Not that she had much of a choice… To not accept meant that the Council would automatically reject her request to rejoin the Order. Yet the female Eliatrope seemed willing enough; Arka didn’t expect her to object.

Alys slowly blinked towards Arka, looking a little dumbfounded by how swiftly everything went. She could come back? Did she understand it correctly? This was all going so fast… It refused to sink in, until she caught the small nod Joris gave her when she looked his way in her bewilderment. She swallowed to be rid of the clump she felt in her throat, before she straightened up and said,” I do, yes. I understand, and abide.”

There was a shift in tension, a good one. A hint of relief swept across the room after Alys accepted to the terms presented, albeit not shared with all. Some, including Brakmar, withheld judgement until the female Eliatrope would show some results in her reinstatement into the Order. Positive results. The Order needed strong willed and faithful Jedi in these troubling times; the rest, especially those standing in the grey area and were uncertain, were a liability and untrustworthy. Luckily, this was an opinion that wasn’t shared with everyone in the Order.

Kerubim seemed pleased enough with the situation. Everything which was vocally shared was something he agreed with and judging from his fellow council members, most thought the same. “It all depends on you now, Alys. Your progress is your own responsibility from here on in. Devote yourself to the tasks at hand, seek peace and balance in the room of a Thousand Fountains, the chapels, the Reflection pool or your chambers, and always remember the Jedi code. Do not forget that you aren’t alone, not anymore.” He inhaled deeply through his small nose after Alys made a small but grateful bow to him, his mind bringing itself to matters at hand rather than feel happy about the positive outcome of this meeting. “Joris, Goultard… if you could please escort Alys to her new chambers, Atcham and I will sort out who will be her new chaperons during her trial period. Arka, could you assist Genevie in gaining any required files from the archives, so she can begin her private sessions with her new patient tomorrow, at the earliest?”

“Of course,” Arka said before she stood up from her chair, others soon following her example to take their leave,” come with me, child.” She beckoned for the female Huppermage to follow her before she lay a hand against Alys’ shoulder, giving it a gentle pat with a matching smile to quietly welcome the Eliatrope back to the Temple. Genevie’s reaction to Alys was a little colder in comparison to Arka’s, but then such was expected from the Huppermage. The two women left the round room with Brakmar and Ophelia in their tow, both masters having other matters to attend to as they were interrupted by the sudden calling for a meeting. Only Goultard, Joris, Kerubim and Atcham lingered, while Alibert’s hologram remained active.

The Enutrof rose a hand to gain Alys’ attention after things settled down and he was able to speak up, saying to her,” we will talk and catch up when I am back from Amakna, which should be soon. We have much to discuss… It’s been too long.”

“Thank you, Master…” Her master and father figure. It was good to see him again, even if it was a distorted blue hued image of him. That he still had faith in her meant a great deal to her. She knew, however, that her journey to once again become a Jedi Knight had only just begun and that she had to overcome many obstacles to regain what she lost. It wasn’t going to be easy…

Alibert smiled for her before his hologram flickered and disappeared, the call closed. He would continue with his tasks on Amakna, which was mostly looking over a group of quite young initiates that were visiting the planet for the first time to get some outdoor exercises. He was in his element, and so was his padawan Yugo, the Eliatrope having joined him on the mission to watch over the younglings.

“If you’ll excuse us, Kerubim.” Goultard slightly bowed for the elderly Ecaflip and his furless brother before he turned to Alys. “Bianca should be about ready with your droid,” he said as he brushed past Alys and motioned for her to follow him, taking the same formation as before; him at the front and Joris at the back to close the line. “That said, if the scans deem him to be clear of any harmful data, he needs to stay in the hangar… like the other droids. No wandering the halls or keeping him in your chambers like some pet. You may visit him, though, with your soon to be appointed chaperon.”

Poor TD-4D. Alys couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the droid, but rules were rules. Once she is able to fetch her ship from Bonta, she can assign TD to it so it has a purpose. Hopefully it wouldn’t be all too long, but it all depended on her own recovery. She cast a careful glance back over a shoulder to catch a glimpse of Joris, the thought about leaving her droid behind making her think of him. To be kept under a tight watch, meant that they wouldn’t be able to interact with each other, not as they would like. The truth was a little heart wrenching, especially after they got reunited and given another chance to be together again, but such was fate… it had never be kind to them, or their affections for each other. Hopefully there would be chances for them to be alone.

She was given a chance, and it made her happy. Even the smile Joris showed her after their eyes met, made her fluster ever so slightly, a feeling she didn’t dare to think of having during her return to the Temple. Finally she allowed her thoughts and eyes to wander, to gaze upon the halls and corridors they traversed with a different mindset. Did the sun shine the whole day? She hadn’t even noticed it until now…

Soon enough a door slid open before her and an empty but sunlit room was revealed to her. Goultard stepped aside to grant Alys entry to her new chambers, her old one given to someone else after she was gone for two years. “If I am not mistaken, you still have some of your old belongings in the vaults. I’ll see if I can get someone to fetch them for you. In the meantime, you should make yourself comfortable and rest while you can. Don’t take this the wrong way, but until a chaperon is appointed to you by Master Kerubim, you are confined to your chambers and will not have access to the code of the lock. Hence why you should make yourself comfortable.” He may be an Iop, but he was no fool. She was an Eliatrope; she had the means to leave the room if she so desired, but he hoped she would be sensible enough to refrain from such. Luckily for him, Alys had no desire to sneak about or leave once more, so there was no need for any worries about her bypassing a lock with the aid of a Zaap.

“And… my sabers?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Alys grimaced though gave Goultard a faint nod to show she did. She won’t be allowed to hold them, until she was deemed ready by Genevie and the Council. No ship, no droid, no weapons and hardly any privacy except within her chambers. She had to give up a few things to get where she was, but she didn’t regret it… not yet, at least.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Goultard said after Alys slowly stepped into the room and took in the simple layout of it, watching her for a moment as he casually leaned with an arm against the metal doorframe before he turned his attention to the small master beside him,” let’s go, Joris. We’ve got plenty to attend to.”

Alys lingered a little in the middle of the room after she heard Goultard taking his leave and urged Joris to come with him, the deep breath she wished to take held back on. She didn’t want to give into the disappointment of being unable to share a few last words with Joris, before getting locked into her new room and was cut off from the rest of the Temple. Once again fate, and one she had to get used to and accept. Her face cleared up ever so slightly when her eyes met his once again and she could see him smile at her from the shadow of his hood, his quiet but kind words lifting her spirits.

“Welcome home, Alys.”

The door sealed with a familiar beep of the locking mechanism activating and placing itself, leaving the Eliatrope with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and a dazed mind. It took a long while for her to thaw after staring at the closed door, before looking towards the windows and rays of orange tinted sunlight which highlighted the bare sleeping couch and the empty work bench beside it. The sun was setting, casting long shadows into her new and unfamiliar chambers and bringing a calm close to a long day.

Home. She was finally home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayden belongs to [0ddeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ddEye) @ AO3  
> Arka belongs to Eliatropess @ DeviantArt  
> Ophelia, Zacharias and Carina belong to Mouse-La-Flutist @ DeviantArt  
> Akai belongs to SoleNero23 @ DeviantArt


End file.
